


12 Yards

by Otterman



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-06-20
Updated: 2018-06-21
Packaged: 2019-05-25 22:33:15
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 10
Words: 29,833
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14987018
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Otterman/pseuds/Otterman
Summary: HW, 《<9.15m》续文





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> 本文章节之间的时间线有交错，阅读前请留意章节开始处的日期。

_2010_ _年5_ _月22_ _日_

 

干燥温暖的指腹按在膝盖骨旁的凹陷，那里布满汗水和泥土的污渍，湿冷、黏腻。没有外伤，也看不出开始肿胀的迹象，这只膝盖的受损程度暂时无法通过单纯的视觉和触觉判断。但非常明显的，它已经无法正常活动，或者全力地发力了，这点从刚刚半途而废的弯曲尝试就不难得出。而它周围紧绷的肌肉恰到好处地透露出此时此刻它正经历着的疼痛——从踏进运动医学课堂的第一天起，他的教授就告诉他：肌肉不会说谎。

John移开手指，将掌心覆在那只膝盖上，抬头，看向Sherlock。

这里是里斯本，光明球场，欧洲冠军联赛的决赛，又一年。五月下旬的葡萄牙并没有什么能让人愁眉苦脸的天气，这个晴朗夜晚的温度和湿度，毫无疑问，也非常适合一场举世瞩目的足球比赛。然而越来越多的人在感到背脊发凉，他们心跳加速、呼吸不畅，万分紧张地等待着一个决定。他们的目光此时都牢牢聚焦在他们挚爱球队的核心和队医的身上——在Charlton替补席前方的那块狭窄的草坪，Sherlock坐在担架上，John则单膝跪在他的身旁。

“不。”John说。

Charlton队再一次被推到了悬崖边上。

第一百一十八分钟，一比一，加时赛的尾声，平局。距离比赛被拖入点球大战还有两分钟，Charlton的对手，来自意大利的Vicenza却看到了胜利的曙光。他们对踢点球没有阴影，手中还留有最后一个换人名额，眼下的空档更是让他们在场上获得了十一打十的人数优势——Sherlock被他们的中后卫Moran铲倒后随即离场，他在场边接受治疗的时间过长，可没人能填补他的空缺。

Charlton队的三个换人名额已经全部用完了。

然而John的决定仍然是：“不。”

这个词眼在他第一次说出时嘶哑得快要消失在他的喉间，于是他尝试了第二次。他看见了Sherlock双眼里的惊骇，一清二楚，那眼神似一记重拳砸在他的胸口，几乎就要令他的视线有所躲闪。

“你的韧带可能撕裂了，也许还有半月板。你没法继续比赛了。”John说，他的手心还覆在Sherlock的左膝上——一个毫无意义的安抚动作。

“John，你不能——你怎么知道，你——”Sherlock竟然开始语无伦次，即便在这些年里和他不分昼夜地待在一起，John也是头一回听见。他也希望自己的判断是个彻头彻尾的错误，可是刚才的那一幕就发生在他的眼前——被那个金头发的高壮后卫铲翻在地时Sherlock身体的全部重量都压在了自己的左膝上，如果不是就在Charlton替补席附近的边线旁，John或许没法看清他膝盖扭曲的那个瞬间。

足够强大的肌肉力量是支撑关节、保护韧带的关键，但不是现在，不是在鏖战了将近一百二十分钟后已经精疲力竭的双腿。

“我很抱歉。”John终于克制不住，移开自己的目光，瞥到稍远一端的Vicenza替补席前，最后那名准备上场的球员正在更换球衣。John朝一直站在旁边的Lestrade摇了摇头，银灰色头发的主教练脸上凝重的神色似乎没有变化，双肩却稍稍向下垮了一点。

“Greg！”Sherlock抬头大喊，他叫对了Lestrade的名字，这在John的记忆里也是头一回。没有得到回应，他又一次看向John，这一次他的眼神里竟然充满了恳求：“John。”

球场内外依旧被球迷们震耳欲聋的助威声笼罩着，他们中间也有人已将十指交叠着放在胸前。评论席上，来自世界各地的解说员正用不同语言将现场的情况介绍给全球观众，他们或许已经宣布了Sherlock的离场，电视屏幕上肯定还重放了他受伤的画面。加时赛就要结束了，点球大战即将到来。那是足球世界里最为残酷的决胜方法，即便有“点球决战没有胜负”的说法，但谁都明白，今晚的决赛必分高下。

就在大约一刻钟之后。

成则为王，败则为寇。

John收回自己一直放在Sherlock膝盖上的左手，他甚至没有意识到那只手一直在抖。他看回Sherlock的眼睛，将身子向前凑近了些，放轻声音：“这不是你的最后一场比赛。

“我不会让这成为你的最后一场比赛。”

球场上突然传来的尖锐哨声刹那间转移了所有人的注意力，在他们还没有弄清楚具体发生了什么前，一张红牌已被亮起——Charlton队的门将被罚下了！他刚刚在禁区外阻止了Vicenza一次必进球的机会。Charlton队的一只脚已经跌落下悬崖——他们在点球决战前失去了自己的守门员，只剩下场上的九名球员。

Lestrade不顾形象地跑去和边裁争吵，球场上焦急愤怒的Charlton球员们已经把主裁判团团围住，争辩着，乞求着。这混乱不堪的场景似曾相识——John感觉心底一沉，他最不愿看到的事情或许又要发生一遍了。

他在这几乎濒临失控的场面里没有动作，没有言语，仿佛被时间凝滞住。

坐在担架上的人忽然撑起身子站了起来。

“Sherlock你干嘛？！”John也猛地站起身子，袭上眼前的晕眩感强烈得让他觉得刚刚被人一棒子打在了太阳穴上。他捂住额头紧闭住眼，又立即睁开，看见Sherlock已经夺过了替补门将手里的手套，正在往自己手上戴。

“守门，”Sherlock的语气了然到令人难以置信，“守门总可以吧？”

他几乎不带情绪地说，不顾旁人的眼光，一瘸一拐地走回了场上。

John只能感到自己揪紧的心脏在一下又一下地重击着，仿佛他浑身上下的力气全都用来维持这一项动作。而这正在一点点考验着他的承受力，将他逼近崩溃的底线。

他看着Sherlock的背影，看着好几名队友跑到他跟前和他说着什么，看着被罚下的守门员面色惨白地离开球场，最后看到主裁判抬起手向场边示意。

John顺着他所指的方向望过去，是Vicenza的那名替补球员准备登场。个子并不怎么高大的黑发球员梳着背头，眉毛细长，嘴里嚼着口香糖，脸上挂着与此刻的紧张气氛完全不符的怪异笑容。

Vicenza的最后一张牌。

John看着那名球员不紧不慢地走上球场，然后看清了他球衣背后印着的名字：

MORIARTY.


	2. Chapter 2

_2009_ _年5_ _月27_ _日_

 

_9:25_

_你不喜欢你的中间名。SH_

_9:26_

_是的，我恨它。怎么了？_

_9:26_

_他们问我想绣什么在球鞋上。SH_

_9:27_

_赞助商给你定制新鞋了？_

_9:28_

_是的，好让他们的新产品在决赛亮相。老套的广告。SH_

_9:28_

_等等，我的名字？_

_9:29_

_显而易见。SH_

_9:30_

_Sherlock我向上帝发誓你要是敢把我的中间名绣在你该死的球鞋上到下赛季开始前都没人陪你玩实况足球了！_

_9:35_

_我认真的。_

_9:37_

_到圣诞节前。_

_9:38_

_冷静，医生。SH_

_9:40_

_只是“JOHN H WATSON”。SH_

_9:43_

_John。SH_

_9:45_

_John。SH_

_9:45_

_Jooooooooooohn。SH_

_9:45_

_在。_

_9:46_

_我们会赢。SH_

_9:46_

_我会赢下这个。SH_

_9:46_

_我知道。_

_9:47_

_一会儿见:)_

 

_22:42_

弯腰，把球放在那颗白点上，用右脚踩实边上的那一小块草皮，站直，退后，抬头。

球门就在眼前。门将张开双臂，膝盖微曲，站在门线上。

Sherlock做了一次深呼吸。

踢点球是个掺杂着各种因素的随机试验，成功率很高，但同时充满偶然。微妙，不可预测。从技术角度来说，这其中有不少学问。例如选择的方向、角度、力度，踢球时眼睛直视的视点，如何用身体语言骗过门将，适当的助跑距离……霍金就曾经发现，助跑三步以上时罚点球的成功率高达百分之八十七，否则就只有百分之五十八。

但从心理层面来说，罚点球是可以将上述内容彻底推翻的重压。任何人都有可能被这种令人窒息的压力压垮，对于身经百战的职业球员也是一样。

尤其是当一个点球可以左右比赛结果的时候。

甚至是决定欧冠——全世界最高水平的俱乐部杯赛——的冠军归属。

Charlton在两年前曾离这个冠军很近，他们在伊斯坦布尔遗憾地输掉了决赛。如今他们又回来了，在伦敦，山谷球场，他们的主场。

两年前，欧足联宣布山谷球场被选定为今天的决赛场地时，恐怕没人会想到球场的主人竟然是决赛的一方。在自己的主场踢欧冠决赛、赢下冠军，这是绝大多数球队想都不敢想的愿望。但Charlton正和他们的梦想无比接近。他们已经历经了一个赛季的努力，几经波折，杀回决赛，然后在这片场地上浴血奋战了一百二十分钟，进入了点球大战。

他们甚至罚进了前四球中的每一球。

他们几乎就要获得冠军了——两年前失之交臂的圣伯莱德杯此刻就在眼前。

一步之遥，触手可及。

Sherlock被安排在第五个出场。在他之前，Dresden队刚刚罚入了他们的第五粒点球。这支来自德国的球队在今天的决赛中表现得异常顽强，他们抵抗住了Charlton队持续不断的狂轰滥炸，力保城门不失，成功将零比零的比分保持到终场。

在点球大战中，他们又稳稳当当地罚入了前五个。零失误。

五比四。如果这是比赛的最终比分，奖杯自然就是Dresden的了。但Charlton还有最后一颗点球尚未主罚。Sherlock算好助跑步数，站定。如果这一球罚进，两队将回到同一起跑线上，在那之后他们将进入一球定胜负的阶段。

但如果这一球罚失。

他又做了一次深呼吸。

他平视前方，盯着对方门将——他在骗过门将方面相当在行，但守门员在选择扑救方向时也存在偶然性。相对保险的方式仍然是利用角度和球速，让对方即使选对方向也扑不到球。上角不是稳妥的选项，因为他的体力已经透支了，这种时候处理技术动作非常容易变形，很可能会踢飞。所以是下角，他看着球门，心想。

右下角。

Sherlock听到裁判的哨声响起。他还能听见自己沉重的、飞速的、几乎已经充斥他整个鼓膜和大脑的心跳声。

他知道有个人的心跳此刻和他的一样不可控制。

John站在场边，感觉心脏已经跳到了自己的嗓子眼。他身体僵直地维持着站立的姿势，双拳攥紧，紧得快要抠破自己的掌心，那里全是汗。

他看着Sherlock起步，助跑。熟悉到无以复加的动作，他早已看他练习过成千上万遍——先是两小步调整，紧接着是两大步，支撑腿立稳，右脚内侧触球，发力，射门——

门将扑错了方向，皮球快速地朝球门的右下角飞去——

“砰——”

门柱。

球弹了出来，缓缓地在草皮上滚动着。

五比四。

山谷球场陷入了狂喜和极悲的海洋。

裁判吹响哨声，全场比赛终止。Dresden的所有球员和工作人员都狂奔入场内激动地拥抱在一起，他们仿佛已经等待了漫长的一个世纪。看台上的Dresden球迷兴奋得就像要把球场顶棚给掀翻，与之形成鲜明对比的，是另一侧Charlton球迷看台上死寂一般的沉默与震惊。

他们的球队倒在了决赛，又一次。

而这一次是在他们自己的家门口。

Mycroft站在二层看台的贵宾席，面色铁青。他的雨伞掉在了地上，可今天分明是个晴天。身后评论席里传来一阵欣喜而聒噪的德语解说，在他下方不远处的看台，Daddy和Mummy就站在那儿，旁边的Harriet则坐着，一遍又一遍地摇着头。

Mycroft俯身将他的黑色长柄伞拾起来。视线中，那个站在点球点前的人影仍旧一动不动，如同被冻住了一般，另一个人影正朝那里快步走过去。

John想要跑，他想赶在那堆像苍蝇一样的摄像机前面，但沉重的双腿竟然有些不听使唤。

他从两名摄像师之间硬挤了过去，来到Sherlock跟前——他能做的最后一件事就是拉起球衣衣领蒙住自己的脸。

“别拍他！”John抬手一掌打在一只镜头上，拉起Sherlock的手臂想要将他带离球场。可身边根本就是一团混乱，激情庆祝的Dresden球员就像发了疯，而倒在地上的Charlton门将已经哭得站不起身来，他们周围还有无数扛着机器的摄像师在尽职尽业，寸步不离。

John紧紧地抓着Sherlock的胳膊，绕开眼前的障碍，走到替补席前。

已经空无一人的Dresden替补席——他只是想找个最近的地方让他坐下。

“Sherlock。”John站在他身旁，试探性地叫了他一声。转过身，他又赶走了两名摄像师。方圆几米的范围内终于落得一点清净，虽然挥之不去的震耳嘈杂还在一下下刺激着他们的神经。

“Sherlock。”他又叫了一声，等待了两秒，拿起旁边座椅上一条白色的毛巾盖在Sherlock的头上。

Sherlock勾着身子坐着，双肘撑在自己的腿上。他还是没把球衣拉下来，垂着头——没人能看见他脸上的表情，即便是John也不能。

John蹲在他的跟前，只能看到捂着球衣衣领的那只手——骨节突出，上面沾了汗和两点碎草。他垂下视线，看见Sherlock右脚上的那只球鞋，球鞋内侧靠后的位置绣着他的名字，黑色字体，小小的一行。

他站起身在Sherlock旁边坐下来，左手放在他的背上。被温热汗水浸湿的球衣此时已是一片冰凉，那之下的肌肉正前所未有的僵硬、绷紧。

“Sherlock，”John倾身，他的手没有离开Sherlock的后背。他靠在Sherlock的耳边说，用确定即使隔着一条毛巾仍能被听到的音量。

“现在周围没有记者，没有摄像机，我就坐在你的右边。当你准备好了，就告诉我，我们一起回家。”

他说的不是回球员通道，回更衣室，回球队大巴。他说的是回家。

John的手心感觉身旁的人颤抖了一下。

球场内还是照常进行着章程上的节目，采访，颁奖，先是亚军，接着是冠军。圣伯莱德杯将被Dresden的球员们高高捧起，而后带回德国。它现在就被摆在那里，离Charlton的球员们那么近，近到睁眼就能够看到，伸手便可以摸到。

近到只有一个门柱的距离。

John的手顺着Sherlock的脊椎抚下去，又放上来，一遍，两遍。他听见身后传来一阵哭声——一位伤心欲绝的Charlton小球迷。他就坐在替补席后方的看台上，哭得泪眼花花，涕泗横流。他的父亲正把他抱在怀里，轻声安慰，满脸都是掩藏不住的失落与倦容。

就好像这是他们这辈子经历过的最伤心、最痛苦的事情一样。

这大概就是。John想。

他挨在Sherlock的身边，感觉自己的胃部正在一点一点地抽紧。苦涩的回忆和眼前的现实交叠在一起，那似一种难以言说的煎熬，毫不留情地折磨着他。


	3. Chapter 3

_2009_ _年6_ _月3_ _日_

 

咖啡的颜色很深，奶和糖还原封不动地躺在旁边的盘子里。John没打算喝，坐在他对面的人——Mycroft也只是把糖块放进了自己跟前的那杯咖啡里。白色的小立方体淹没在深色的液体中，迅速沉入杯底。Mycroft没有费心用勺子搅拌一番，他只是靠坐在椅子里，试图用这样一个不太显有逼迫感的姿势降低这场谈话的严肃性。

但John仍然觉得不怎么自在。和Mycroft坐在同一张餐桌前是每年一次的Holmes家圣诞晚餐才会有的事，更何况彼时餐桌周围并不止他们两人，而且一旦Mycroft抛出什么难以应付的话题，坐在自己身边的Sherlock总会不假思索地予以还击。并非John对Mycroft有什么厌恶或者惧怕之情，只是这位Charlton球队的高管兼英足总幕后高层每回找John的事由都不怎么令人愉悦，尤其是一周前Charlton刚刚因为Sherlock的点球失误在自家主场痛失欧冠冠军——听说这家位于Charlton训练基地对面的小餐馆因此歇业了整整一周，而且平日里钟爱足球的老板——就是那个正面无表情地站在抽油烟机旁煎蛋的中年男人——下令店里的电视全部不准放体育频道。

“在经历过这样的事情后，球队急需新鲜的血液。”Mycroft说，“我们已经联络好新的教练组，月底之前就会完成签约。

“而球员们往往需要一个调整期，”他又说，“大多数人会选择暂时远离足球——典型的逃避型心理，但并非完全不奏效。”

John紧抿着双唇听着，只是点点头。其实在来这儿之前，他就已经大约猜到了谈话的主题——Sherlock需要休息和恢复，各种意义上的。也许他们可以一起离开伦敦一段时间，随便去干什么都好就是别和足球有关。理所当然，这个重任会被交到John手上，而鉴于Sherlock一直拒绝和Mycroft见面，要告知这个计划的唯一途径当然就是找到自己。

John不是认为这个想法有多么匪夷所思，只是连他自己都不确定自己这一回能不能把一切搞定。Sherlock，从决赛后的第二天早上开始，就表现得无比正常。他还是按照原来的作息时间，早早起床，一个人去训练基地，他也并不避讳和John说话，只是两人都心照不宣地没有涉及过决赛的话题。

如果不是John太熟悉Sherlock生活上的细枝末节，或许他真的会以为，这个人根本就没有经历过他已经经历过的那一切。

可是John知道，Sherlock没有对自己故意在他的茶里少放的那颗糖提出异议，他也不再在自己从超市回来后就立即点破自己和自动识别机吵了一架的事实。而且他睡不好，每一晚都是。在凌晨三点的客厅里John不止一次地想上前抓住他的手，但Sherlock总是飞快地从自己身边走过，然后回到卧室钻回了毯子里。

John知道那不是同一个人。

“至于球迷，”Mycroft的声音打断了他的回忆，“如果有必要，我们会召集几个球迷组织的负责人进行圆桌会议。”

这句话终于让John有话可说了。他皱了皱眉，在椅子里稍微坐直了些：“他们昨天才砸了他的车。”

“也有可能是‘他’。”Mycroft并没有因此表现出任何吃惊，“极端球迷总是存在，如果你对安全方面有所顾虑，我可以适当地增添人手。”

“不用了，谢谢。”John礼貌地笑了一下。不需要一支球队的安保人员，他们周围的气氛已经够压抑的了。Mycroft便没有说话，只是颇为认真地看着John。片刻后，他前倾身子离开椅背，把双肘置于桌面上。

“实际上，今天叫你到这儿来，是想告诉你一个消息。”Mycroft将双手相叠着，说，“西班牙那边已经将报价提到八千万镑了。”

John猛地抬起头来。

“毫无疑问，这是一个非常诱人的价格。对于Sherlock来说，现在选择出国踢球也不是一个坏时机——”

“你要卖了他？”John皱紧了眉，他的语气与其说是询问不如说是在质问。Mycroft并没有焦急解释，只是继续从容地说道：“事实上，我是董事会中唯一坚持要留下Sherlock的。其他人也并非不懂Sherlock之于球队的重要性，只是我们都没想到，会有俱乐部开出这样的价格。”

他说得没错。

八千万镑转会费，折合九千四百万欧元，这在足坛内史无前例，恐怕今后的很长一段时间里都难以被超越。西班牙也拥有顶级联赛和顶级球队，那里的平台甚至更好，而且没有Sherlock总是抱怨个不停的阴雨绵绵的天气。而对Charlton来说球队可以获得一笔丰厚的收入，就算Sherlock是这里的核心，大家都清楚没有哪名球员真的完全不可被代替。更何况，他刚刚才葬送了整支球队的梦想。他现在是Charlton的罪人。

John眨了眨眼，相当谨慎地控制着自己的表情和声调：“所以……你想让我去告诉他，俱乐部想把他卖了？”

“不，John。”Mycroft因为John的误会而微笑起来，“Sherlock与Charlton的合约还没有到期，最终的决定权始终在他自己。我告诉你这个，是想让你来决定。”

“让我决定？”

“我弟弟拥有一颗具备侦探潜质的大脑，他的梦想是当一名海盗，但他最终却选择成为一名足球运动员。”可Mycroft似乎彻底转移至另一个话题，“他向来都极其排斥感情因素，要求自己在球场上保持绝对的冷静和理性。”

“你想说什么？”

“这是你们两人的决定，John。”Mycroft说，“距离夏季转会窗口打开还有将近一个月，你们还有充裕的时间考虑。”

他说完又靠回了椅子里。这意味着这段令人不明所以的谈话结束了。

John沉默地点了点头，起身准备离开。桌上的咖啡依然是一口未动。他走出几步，隔着餐馆的玻璃推门看见马路对面的Charlton训练基地——红黑的主色调，被同平常假期中一样的冷清笼罩着。没有哪个队医会在赛季结束后还跑去那里，但John知道，此刻那儿有人在等着他。

他推开门，听见耳后那几不可闻的来自Mycroft的声音：“陪练愉快。”

 

John在去球场之前先进了一趟更衣室，换上一身运动服——Charlton队全部教练组和医疗组都会配备的运动服，但他只有在比赛中坐在替补席上时才会穿，而不是像现在这样，穿着它去守门——John根本不是位门将，在他曾经的短暂的足球生涯里他也从来没有尝试过这个位置。要知道单从身高上来讲，他就和守门员相去甚远。

他在属于Sherlock的那格位置上看到了一副门将手套，显然是Sherlock为他留下的。那里还有Sherlock换下来的衣服，以及凳子下方的几双球鞋。被遗忘在最里边的是他决赛时穿的那双——赞助商的最新产品。糟糕的广告。

John抓起那双手套，拿在手里像是在深思什么似的看了一会儿，走出去。

他刚走到训练部的主楼外就看见了球场上的那个人，还是一身黑色的球衣，还是一大堆摆在旁边的皮球，只是这回他站在了点球点前面。这不是John第一次心甘情愿地当Sherlock的陪练，但他也不常这么做。替他守门这个主意听起来着实荒谬透顶，但昨晚Sherlock向他说起时他并没有迟疑。

他踏上草皮，来到Sherlock身边，听见他说：“你迟到了。”

因为你哥哥和我在对面的餐馆里聊了会儿天。John心想，但他清楚Sherlock不是看不出来。他动作生疏地戴上门将手套，调整了好几次绑带的位置，转而问：“你搭出租车来的？”

“地铁。”

“你坐地铁来的？！”

“有个中年男人说要把我枪杀，”Sherlock用脚尖拨过一只足球，就好像在编一个冷笑话，“大学老师，刚刚离婚不久——”

“Sherlock，”John打断他，“别再坐地铁了。下回我和你一起过来。”

他站在球门和点球点中间的位置说，可Sherlock既没有拒绝，也没有答应。他弯腰将球放定在罚球点上，又踩了踩旁边的那一小块草皮——他总是在踢点球前把这些做得一丝不苟，就算是练习也一样。

“Mycroft跟你说了什么？”Sherlock站直，向后退了几步。John也朝后走到球门线前，转过身面对他：“说他可以替你找个专业的守门员。”

“不，他没说这个。”

“但我——”

“你不用真的把球扑出来，你只需要判断方向。”Sherlock站定，看着John说。

John就不再说话，他回忆着平时练习或比赛时队内门将的动作要领，试图模仿着摆出一个预备扑救的姿势。可事实是他已经开始后悔了，不论大概十二个小时前他曾答应得多么干脆。他浑身紧张地看着Sherlock，对方目不转睛地看着自己——Sherlock在助跑时没有看向皮球，而是选择直视“门将”。

他精准地调整好步伐，发力射门——皮球以飞快的速度飞入球门的左侧，John想要作出扑救，却被定住般站在原地。

太快了，这根本来不及反应。John如泄气般松弛下自己的神经，在开口前看见Sherlock已经把第二颗球摆好。

“看着我的动作，注意力集中些，身体的倾斜角度和支撑腿的脚尖指向都可以作为依据。记住，你只要判断方向。”

他说，说完即刻完成了第二次射门。这回皮球飞入了右侧，而John的身体已经向左边移动了——判断错误。

他缠紧了手套的绑带，重新站回门线中央。第三球，他将手伸向右边，皮球却瞄着左上方飞去——直挂死角。

踢到第七球时John终于忍不住了，他抬起手臂用衣袖擦了擦自己额头上的汗，示意Sherlock暂停：“Sherlock，我真的认为专业的守门员在判断方向上比我在行。”

Sherlock正把下一只球拨过来，这个建议没能让他停下。他又一次把球放在点球点上，直起身子，看着John说：“你最了解我。”

John感觉有一只无形的拳头砸在了自己的胃部。

“所以Mycroft说了什么？让你一口咖啡都没喝下？”Sherlock没有让话题随着自己毫无逻辑的借口继续，而是问回最开始的那个问题。John的身体明显因为他的提问而僵硬了一下，紧接着他陷入了犹豫——不是什么好事，Sherlock心想，他把John的反应尽收眼底。

“他说，有其他俱乐部想要买你。”

这回换Sherlock的身子僵住了。

“八千万镑，董事会里除了Mycroft其余人都同意放行。”John吞咽了一下，“他说让你自己做决定。”

他说完自己暂时能说出来的那部分，然后紧紧抿住了嘴唇。Sherlock没有回应，他没有立刻说“不”就说明他正在考虑这个问题。转会，离开，去一支新的甚至更好的球队——不管是哪里，至少不是一个会收到死亡威胁的地方。

“所以——”John说，却看见Sherlock正开始助跑，准备射门。含在嘴里的话没能说完，而他还没有预备充分，只是本能地向自己的右边倾斜过去。可是好巧不巧的，这一次他竟然判断对了方向。他伸出双手想要挡住朝自己飞来的皮球，可门将技术知识的匮乏让他做出了一个错误的手型。

John只感觉皮球从自己的双手之间擦了过来，以远超过他预计的球速，势大力沉地砸在他的脸上。

“嗷——”有一半还卡在嗓子眼里的痛呼。John捂着鼻子倒在地上。

“John！John——”

John忍痛睁开眼，却发现视线内竟然一片模糊。他看见一个人影慌慌张张地向这边跑来，蹲下来捧住他的头说：“John，对不起，我——”

“快看看我的鼻子歪了没有。”John笑出来，说完却发现这个笑话其实一点也不好笑——疼，真是太疼了。他松开手，用力眨眨眼，手套上已是满掌血迹。温热的鼻血顺流而下，沾在他的嘴唇上。他下意识地舔了舔，表情立刻被舌头上的血腥味弄得更加痛苦。

“起来。”他听见Sherlock说，接着被Sherlock小心地扶了起来。John还在努力地让视线变得清楚，他用手套捂着自己流血的鼻子，跟Sherlock一起向更衣室走去。

 

更衣室里开着灯，John坐在Sherlock的位置上，鼻子里塞着两颗棉球。他已经把那副惨不忍睹的门将手套摘了，改用一团毛巾擦拭着自己嘴巴上的血。Sherlock正在更衣室和隔壁的治疗室间忙前忙后，他拿来了一些药品和一只冰袋——不得不说这场景有点有趣，平时都是John为他处理伤势，而现在他们的角色竟然对调了。

“给我看看。”Sherlock蹲在John跟前，拿开毛巾，想把冰袋敷上他的鼻子。可刚一碰到John就“嘶”地抽了口气，Sherlock立刻缩回手，叹了口气说：“对不起。”

“别这么紧张，我又不是什么一碰就碎的瓷娃娃。”John说，想让眼前的人不要如此担忧和焦虑。他接过冰袋给自己敷上，刚刚得到缓解的疼痛立即在低温的刺激下骤然爆发。John忍了会儿，等待这阵磨人的痛楚过去，而后摘掉了棉球。他感觉血已经止住了，虽然没有亲身体验过但他估计自己的鼻子没有骨折。

可眼前的人脸上的表情还是一点缓和的迹象都没有。Sherlock在笨手笨脚地拆着一瓶不知道是什么药剂的瓶盖，John没仔细看，他甚至没有打算弄明白那到底是什么。

他按住Sherlock的手，拿走他手里的塑料瓶，说：“别再自责了。”

“那是个错误。”Sherlock又把药瓶从John手里拿了回来。

“我不是在说这个。”John夺过瓶子，放在一边。

“我也不是。”他听见Sherlock说，看见Sherlock抬眼看向自己。

于是John也看着Sherlock的眼睛，没有躲闪，没有回避，就好像他根本看不到那双眼里所盛满的情绪。想要说的话又开始一点点堵在嗓子眼里，John在最近这周之前的很长一段时间都没有过这种感受——和Sherlock相处的这三年里他从不需要在说话前有所顾虑。

他松开捂在自己鼻子上的冰袋，身子稍微向前了一点，轻声说：“你知道吗，决赛前那晚我根本没法睡觉。”

Sherlock眨了下眼睛。

“我的确非常，非常希望我们能赢。”

Sherlock没有说话。

“而我不会告诉你没关系，因为那就是该死的有关系。”John把冰袋也扔在一边，“我得说，我真的难受得快死了。

“但那不是因为我有多想要那个冠军。”他伸出手，握住Sherlock的手腕，“我希望能赢，是因为我知道你有多想赢。”

他说，话从口出间他竟然感到一阵如释重负。他看见Sherlock的喉结滚动了一下，但他必须赶在他开口前把话说完。

“所以如果你想转会，去别的地方踢球，那也不错。”John说，“暂时离开一阵或许是个好主意，我是说，只要你愿意，就算我们必须——”

他感觉自己的气息开始有些不稳，又尝试了一次：“就算我们必须——”

就算我们必须得分开一段时间。

但他终于还是没能说出口，因为Sherlock打断了他：“不。”

他跪在John的面前，伸手按住他的后颈把他拉向自己，两人的额头就贴在一起。

“我哪里也不去。”

Sherlock说。

这句话和他们额头上的那层薄汗一样，忽然就成了此刻最让人觉得安全的东西。John的嘴角微笑起来，可鼻子里却涌上一股仿佛疼痛的酸楚。他也伸手抚上Sherlock的后颈，那里温暖，卷起的发尾很柔软。他在近得无法聚焦的距离间看着Sherlock的眼睛，那里面有他最熟悉不过的颜色。

他们吻在一起，嘴唇相贴时两人的动作都很轻。Sherlock侧着头避开John受伤的鼻子，一手捧住他的头，一手抱住他的腰。但这个吻很快就在两人交织的呼吸声里加深了，John抓住Sherlock的肩膀，又顺着他锁骨的轮廓抚摸到他的耳旁。他们在彼此的唇齿间尝到一抹血的味道，那就像一种挥之不去的浓烈情感，顺由味觉深深地融入到他们的身体里。

John很快起了反应，他知道Sherlock也一样——他的双手在自己的背后和腰间不知所措地游离着，却始终不探进衣服里。John依旧维持着坐着的姿势，Sherlock仍跪在他的两腿之间。他倾身向前把John贴得更紧，嘴唇来到他的颈侧，开始啃咬、吮吸。

“这里没有……”他埋在John的颈窝里小声说，温热的气息就喷在他的皮肤上。这就像击溃John防线的最后一道攻势，令他的呼吸瞬间抽紧。John的五指插入Sherlock的发间，胸口开始因为喘息而明显起伏起来。他仰起头，闭上眼睛，用已经支离破碎的声音说：“进来。”

Sherlock却忽然停住了动作，仿佛是在等待一个确认的信号。但这间隙对John来说实在是太久了，他睁开眼，拉开Sherlock，用额头抵住他的，说：“我要你进来。”

这句话的尾音淹没在一声响亮的呻吟里。唇齿带着截然不同的力度，再次狠狠碾压而来。John被Sherlock爆发的力量推得猛撞上身后的墙板，他被倾身罩在自己身上的人挤压在这狭小的空间之中，只能仰着脖子艰难地寻求着氧气。衣领被扒开了，光滑裸露的肩头被毫不怜惜地舔弄、啮咬着，湿热的舌头在他锁骨后的凹陷处流连忘返，他被刺激得打了个激灵，胡乱抠着Sherlock背脊的双手颤抖着摸进了他的训练衫里。

那里滚烫、汗湿，腹部正随着Sherlock沉重的呼吸加速起伏着。John顺着他绷紧的腰侧用力地向上抚摸，手心几乎可以描绘出他的肌肉线条。他对这具身体无比熟悉，这是最令他不安又最让他感到安全的载体。他一次次目睹其遭受伤病，也毫无例外地亲手将其治愈。

John喘息着，他伸手抓住Sherlock的衣摆，想将这恼人的阻碍脱掉，薄薄的布料却和着汗水贴在他的身上。Sherlock几近急躁地使劲把自己挣脱出来，赤裸着上身站起来。他俯身一把剥掉了John的上衣，急不可待地想要和那具同样高温的身体贴在一起。John仰着头，视线中，更衣室里的灯光大部分都被遮挡在Sherlock身后。他看不清Sherlock脸上的表情，也不顾他正要俯身下来的动作，左手毫无征兆地摸进了他的短裤里。

还在不断滋长的欲望火热、坚硬，微凉的指尖触碰到一片黏腻的液体。John没有抬头，动作近乎粗鲁地将掌中的炙热从裤管解放出来，张嘴深深含了下去。

“哦——John——”被温暖的口腔包裹的瞬间Sherlock几乎没有站稳，他慌乱地用一只手撑住面前的隔板，另一只手忍不住去抓John的头发。暗金色的短发微汗，凌乱，那颗头就埋在自己胯间，随着卖力的吞咽、吸吮来回动作着。被唾液沾湿的薄唇上还残留着血迹留下的红色，在压迫之中一下又一下地与他的欲望摩擦。

Sherlock被眼前的景象弄得移不开视线，他有些没法控制自己的呼吸，抽紧的腹股沟和他身上的其他部位一样都忘记了该怎么放松。太深了，但又不够深。他紧紧揪住John的头发，腰间开始忍不住挺送起来。本能开始驱使他无所顾忌地追随欲望。

“唔——”John被顶得哽咽了一下，喉间深处弥散开一抹咸涩。他扶住Sherlock的胯骨，抑制住他胡乱的索取，在松开之前抵着舌尖在口中用力地吮吸了一下。上方的人被他引得惊呼一声，他毫不怀疑自己的牙磕到了他但他此刻根本不在乎。他感觉自己腿间的热度也已经难以忍耐地烧炙起来，就好像他们的感官是互通的，每一次给予都成了映射在自己身上的反馈，在毫秒间加倍积累。

John抬起手背抹了一把自己黏糊糊的嘴角，抬头刚对上Sherlock的视线，整个人就被他拉起来，又“咚”一声撞到身后的墙板。他意识朦胧地感到有一只手包住他的后脑，在那磕疼了的地方温柔地抚摸着。可下一秒他的注意力就全部集中到下身去了——Sherlock把手伸进他的裤子里，却直接掠过他挺立的欲望，一根手指按在他火热、紧致的入口上。

“哦——”John闭上双眼，左手赶紧探下去隔着裤子抓住那只手。他沉重地喘息着，感受着那支不停在自己臀缝间揉动的手指，浑身上下都开始不可抑制地颤栗起来。

“Sherlock……嗯……”他试图在自己的闷哼声中捡起失掉的言语，两手抓住Sherlock的肩膀，用气声在他耳边说，“那里……那里有一瓶……按摩油。”

Sherlock还埋在他的颈侧，不遗余力地在那里留下自己的齿印。他没停下中指在那湿热处划圈、按揉的动作，只是低喘着问：“在哪？”

“在……嗯……在抽屉里。”

这几乎是John能清楚给出的最后信息了。覆在他身上的人突然就抽离开来，脚步急促地奔去了治疗室。那里与更衣室相通，平时每一次高强度训练过后John都会在那里为Sherlock进行肌肉的恢复。现在他能通过两室之间的门看到他——Sherlock身上只有一条被高高支起的运动短裤，脚下的鞋钉随着焦急的步子砸在平滑的地板上，发出一声声清脆的声响。

“在哪？”

Sherlock提高声音朝这边喊，紧接着又是一阵乒呤乓啷，不知道打翻了一堆什么瓶瓶罐罐。John站起来想去帮他，低头发现自己的裤子也没好到哪去。他绕过更衣室中央的桌子，才走到治疗室门口就和从里头冲出来的人撞了个正着。Sherlock抓住他的腰将他连推带抱地放在桌上，没等他反应就迫不及待地压了上去。

流汗的背脊贴上冰凉的桌面，John忍不住拱起腰，竭力靠向身上的热源。他仰躺在桌子上曲起两条腿，裤子被飞快地扒掉了，睁眼就被天花板上明晃晃的灯照得一阵目眩。湿滑的指尖探入体内，John的肌肉禁不住紧绷，呼吸又一次变得困难起来。Sherlock近乎粗暴地侵入着他、开拓着他，几乎是潦草地做完了扩张。

他抽出自己的手指，俯身再一次贴上了John的胸膛。John被短暂的空虚感刺激得扭动了一下，但紧接着又被用力刺进身体的充实物惹得惊叫一声——太快了，他的身体还没有完全被打开。他急促地吐着气，抱紧了Sherlock的脖子，在他的鬓角边哼出声：“疼……”

Sherlock立即停下来，卡在中间不再动弹。他满头大汗地抵在John的额头上，捧住他的脸，拇指指腹一遍遍轻抚着John汗湿的额角。John紧紧环住Sherlock的身体，尽力调整着自己的呼吸，他看见Sherlock稍稍撤开了身子，用手臂撑起一段距离，居高临下地注视着自己。

那目光里有他熟悉的灰绿，甚至有模糊成一片阴影的蓝。John回望那双眼，伸手拨开Sherlock额前的卷发。Sherlock再一次亲吻下来，手探到下方把John握住，开始用力套弄起来。John用手指紧紧抠住Sherlock的后背，闷吭和呻吟都哼进他的嘴里。

那是最撩人的符号，是Sherlock听过最动听的声音。他包裹住指间的热度，下身终于忍不住开始向前挺进。

John被前后夹击的攻势模糊了意识，痛楚和快意在快要熔化彼此的高温中交织在一起。他只能依靠着本能紧紧抱住Sherlock，承受着这狂乱的律动。John哽咽出来，从干哑的喉间发出一阵朦胧的乞求，语不成句的话在炽热的空气中气若游丝，全都融进混乱的喘息和低吟里。

“John，John……”Sherlock无比想知道John在说着什么，他胡乱地吻着John，毫无意义地在他唇边不停唤他的名字。更衣室中回荡着肉体撞击和摩擦的声音，John在这沉重的声响中大声呻吟着。他感觉自己很快就会被那股势不可挡的浪潮淹没了，腰顾不上酸痛开始向上迎合Sherlock的动作。但Sherlock忽然放慢了节奏，埋在John的颈窝粗重地喘着。他手忙脚乱地按住John的胯部，在崩溃前艰难地吐字：“John，我快要——我就要——”

John却没说话，撇过头吻在他汗湿的卷发上。他收紧双腿，夹住Sherlock的腰，下身微微向上抬起——这是点头，是他在说“好”，无声的允许成为Sherlock丢弃自控的最终信号。Sherlock用手臂环抱住John，抵住他的额头开始奋力冲刺。最后那一刻来临时他难以自持地闭上眼睛，低吼着咬上了John的颈侧。

喷涌的热流拍打在体内，将John也瞬间推向高潮。他仰着脖子挣扎地哭喊出来，承接着Sherlock的痉挛和颤抖，自己的腿部也跟着他不断抖动。两人的呻吟与喘息混乱地交叠在一起，每一声都在空旷的更衣室中回响着。John仰头喘着，听着自己剧烈的心跳声，掌心下意识地去抚摸Sherlock的后背。

手臂指间沾满了滑腻的液体，除了他们的体液还有刚刚那瓶按摩油。John这才发现那只瓶子不知什么时候被Sherlock放在桌上，又不知什么时候被他们打翻了。

他轻缓地摩挲着Sherlock已经湿透的发尾，张了张口想说什么，但最后只是吻在他的肩膀上。

“以后训练完，我一定没法不想入非非地来这儿了。”等他们都平静下来，John说。

Sherlock还趴在他身上，撇过脑袋懒洋洋地吻他的额角。他撑着桌子直起身来，用手指抹开John胸口上喷溅到的液体，若无其事地说：“我以前也没有不想入非非地来这里。”

他脱掉鞋袜和已经一塌糊涂的短裤，抱着John走进了淋浴间。John挂在Sherlock身上，微笑着凑过去吻他的下巴。挨到一起时鼻梁上的一阵痛楚才让他想起自己原来刚刚被球砸在了脸上，他往回一缩，腿间立刻有温热黏腻的液体流了出来。

他们一起站在淋浴喷头下，在舒适的热水下随意地接吻。John看见Sherlock背上有好几道抓痕，忍不住红了脸，倒是Sherlock似乎还毫无察觉。他顶着一头白色的泡沫，放空一般地盯着脚趾边的瓷砖形状，等高热的水蒸气开始模糊眼前的视线，才扭头对John说：“我想去度假。”

John不问原因，也不表示惊喜，只说：“你想去哪儿？”

“去个没什么人认识我的地方。”

“哦，那我们只能去南极见企鹅了，”John装作遗憾地叹了口气，“而且我敢打赌那里的科考队会把你留下。”

“我们可以伪装成海豹。”Sherlock忍不住笑出来，过了会儿，又一脸认真地说：“我可以去理短头发。”

John看着他，脑海中开始禁不住遐想。从他遇见Sherlock的第一天起他就留着这头极具标志性的卷发，这让他一时间有些没法想象Sherlock短发的模样。热水还在源源不断地流动着，有一团泡沫正从Sherlock额前的发梢悄悄往下滑。John伸手抹掉那团泡沫，好阻止它落入Sherlock的眼角里，想了想，说：“我有个主意。”


	4. Chapter 4

_2010_ _年5_ _月22_ _日_

 

“我有个主意。”

Charlton队的助理教练Gregson手里攥着支圆珠笔说。

他刚刚从替补席那儿撕了半截碎纸条，此刻正胡乱地在上头写着什么。那字迹想必会是一团模糊，不过内容却至关重要——这名头发淡黄、身材高大的助理教练早在淘汰赛开始前就仔细研究过他们潜在的每一个对手过往五个赛季的罚点球录像，统计出每位球员罚点球的习惯。Vicenza队的数据虽然寥寥无几，或许并不足以总结出任何有说服性的规律，但对于眼下的紧要关头来说，纤毫信息都有可能价值千金。

毕竟，他们又一次面临点球大战。又一次背水一战，同样别无选择。

光明球场内充斥着短暂的低声嘈杂，在加时赛结束、点球决胜即将到来的短暂间隙，紧张和不安终于在这个能容纳六万四千人的空间中被推向极致。这是巅峰之下，也是悬崖之上，当踩着对手登顶与坠入身后之渊成为注定的结局，他们能期盼的只剩下最后一幕角色的区分。

他们心系的球队就分居在各自的替补席前方，主教练正把球员们聚到一起，围成一圈，交代着最后事项。可能是罚球次序的安排，更重要的是鼓舞士气——Lestrade看起来两者兼有。他微勾着腰，紧蹙着眉，左手拿着一只写字板，目光注视过每一位队员。他灰色的头发在球场照明下显得格外偏银，脸上蒙着一层阴影，眼神严峻，但仍旧不失镇定。

但这一圈Charlton球员中没有Sherlock——他正坐在一旁的草地上，任由John蹲在他的身边，埋头处理着他受伤的膝盖。John始终没有抬头，不让Sherlock看到自己的表情，但他依然将一切做得有条不紊——喷雾、冰袋、肌肉效贴布——他所能做的最后的紧急处理，即便他心里知道这其实根本无济于事。

Sherlock抬起手臂擦了擦从额前流到脸上的汗——他刚刚在裁判的要求下套上了一件白色的门将衫。Gregson从他的右手边走过来，手里捏着那张他刚刚好不容易写好的纸条——Vicenza队的球员们罚点球的习惯，事实上纸条上的一部分字迹已经被他手里的汗模糊得不成样子了。

他急急地来到Sherlock跟前，可还没来得及开口，Sherlock就抢先一步拒绝了。

“不，Gregson。”他抬首说，“妄下定论很危险，先入为主反而会影响判断。”

Gregson呆呆地愣在了原地。

两队的球员们都解散开来，只留下双方队长到主裁判处挑边。Sherlock在得到John处理完毕的示意后也撑着身子站了起来。他在走向球场时与迎面走来的Lestrade对视了一眼，但两人都一言未发。Lestrade在替补席前站定，站在他左边的Gregson悄悄把纸条揉成一团，塞进了口袋里。而在他右手边的人是John——他注视着Sherlock的背影，左手不断地攥紧成拳又松开，周而复始。

从现在起，他们都只是什么忙也帮不上的观众了。

如果点球大战的确是一场跌宕起伏的戏剧的话。

Charlton队获得了挑选球门的优先权，他们自然选择了靠近自己球迷看台的一侧，而Vicenza队要求率先主罚。两队的球员都步入中圈，在中线各居一边，肩并肩站成一排——可这样的动作似乎并不能帮他们分担彼此的压力，反而是将各自肩上的重压一层层地叠加起来了。

第一名罚球的Vicenza球员拿着皮球走向点球点，Charlton球迷立刻爆发出震耳欲聋的嘘声。他们的门将——临时门将——Sherlock缓缓地走到门前，屏息凝神的球迷们可以透过球网看到他的身影。他在门线中央站好，转身，面无表情地直视着他的对手。他就只是这么站着，没有虚张声势地恫吓，甚至连张开双臂的动作都没有。

他在竭尽全力忽视掉由左膝蔓延至全身的不适感，他需要全心全意的专注。

裁判鸣哨。

Sherlock紧紧盯住罚球队员的助跑动作，在他摆腿射门的一瞬间扑向了自己的右侧。

皮球应声入网——左边。

判断错误。

Charlton的球迷看台发出一声遗憾的惊呼。

罚入点球的Vicenza球员用力地向空中挥了挥手臂，回到中圈与他的队友们站在一起。这是稳定军心的第一球，在这个“踢皮球”的游戏中，压力总是更容易抛给后来者。Sherlock离开球门，站在禁区线外。他目睹着一名队友将球放在点球点，刚刚才擦掉的汗又开始从他的额角流下来。

而那名金头发的Charlton队员也毫无闪失地将球罚入——一比一。

Sherlock重新站回门线。

他调整好自己的呼吸，这一次将注意力放在了罚球队员的双腿——支撑腿的脚尖指向可以作为判断依据，他曾这样告诉过John。可眨眼之间的每一帧画面都太快了，当他又一次朝自己的右侧倒地，皮球已经飞速地钻入球门左上角——二比一。Sherlock从地上爬起来，蹒跚地走向禁区外。

好在第二名出场的Charlton球员也没有犯错，他将两队又拉回到同一起跑线上。第三球，Sherlock又一次选择扑向右边，而皮球再一次无所例外地飞入了球门的左侧——由他把守的Charlton球门已经失守三次，以全然相同的方式。

“上帝，他为什么老是扑右边？那个8号明明喜欢踢门将左边的！”Gregson气急败坏地不知道对谁嚷着，“我就应该给他看那张纸条！”

而离他最近的Lestrade似乎并没有打算让自己成为他说话的对象，沉吟了一会儿，才说：“他在赌。”

赌下一球Vicenza的队员会踢向他的右侧。

这就和Vicenza的球员们在赌Sherlock下一球仍然会扑向他的右边是同一个道理——只要Sherlock不选择扑向左侧，他们就能继续进球。这是一场心理战，按兵不动必有风险，但似乎也更为保险。在这矛盾的理论中谁先出招，谁就更有机会取胜。

但也更有可能全盘皆输。

然而John知道Lestrade只是在陈述一个他心知肚明的谎言。因为事实是，Sherlock没法扑向他的左边。

他的左膝根本无法蹬地，更不要说发力。就算现在Vicenza的球员提前告知他会罚向Sherlock的左侧，或许他也不能把球给挡出来。

这场决战从一开始就绝非势均力敌。

第三名出场的Charlton球员重新将倾斜的胜利天平扳回，他踢入了点球，转身走回球场中线。Vicenza队的第四名罚球队员紧随其后——那是他们的主力中后卫Moran，是他在加时赛中的凶狠铲断让Sherlock不幸受伤。

这名身材高大的球员正准备向球门走去，却被身旁的小个子球员拉住——是在比赛的最后关头才被换上场的那名替补球员——Moriarty。John记得他的名字。

Moriarty在Moran耳边说了些什么，又拍了拍他的肩膀。

John不自觉地皱起眉头。

“4号喜欢踢上角，”Gregson掏出口袋里那张皱巴巴的纸条，“通常是重炮轰门。”

他说着，看见Moran已经将球摆好，朝后拉开一段长长的助跑距离。Sherlock的脸上依旧没有任何表情，他将视线定在Moran身上，不肯放过任何一个细节。

罚球队员退到了禁区弧附近，过长的助跑距离往往预示着大力射门，但也有可能是障眼法。Sherlock稍微降低身体的重心，努力不被膝盖的痛楚分心。他死死盯住Moran跑动的步伐，在他起脚的刹那用力地向自己的右边扑去。

又是右边，竟然又是右边。然而这一次皮球就真的飞向了右下角！

Sherlock根本来不及思考任何有关扑球手型的技术要领，他只是尽力地伸长了自己右臂，感到那疾速飞来的皮球擦过他的指尖。

“砰——”

皮球弹到门柱上的声音，那响声就在他的耳后，紧接着有什么重重地砸在了自己的背上。

光明球场内爆发出一声意义不明的惊叹。

裁判的哨声响起。

四比三。

Sherlock趴在地上，呆呆地望着那只滚入网窝的足球，哑口失言。

“耶稣啊，怎么会这样？！怎么可能？！”后方看台上的一名Charlton球迷抱头怒吼道，他简直不敢相信自己的眼睛——Sherlock终于判断对了方向，他甚至碰到了皮球，可球竟然踢在门柱上，又撞到Sherlock的背，被反弹进了球门里！

这分明就是哪个无良作者编出来的烂俗玩笑！

而有惊无险地罚入点球的Moran却没有半点惊魂未定的表情，他挑衅般地朝看台上的Charlton球迷们挥舞起自己的拳头，笑着回到中圈，与同样挂着笑的Moriarty击了下掌。

压力顷刻间全部转移至Charlton一方。

四比三。如果这一球Charlton不能将比分扳平，那么命运的掌握权将被Vicenza牢牢控制在手里——他们只需罚入最后一球就可以终结比赛。为Charlton队出战的是他们的一名年轻后腰，他将球摆好，整个球场都为他屏住了呼吸。

Charlton的众多球迷已经开始祈祷，中圈内的一名队友也双手交叠地蹲了下来。Lestrade忍不住扯了把自己的领带，他目不转睛地望着他的队员——他不能像打退堂鼓一般移开视线。

那名Charlton球员在万众瞩目下助跑，射门——皮球飞入球门。球门后方的Charlton看台响起雷鸣般的掌声，他们的球队将几乎要踩空的那只脚又踏了上来，即便他们仍然处于悬崖的边缘。

四比四，剧情的发展竟然和一年之前分毫不差，又是零失误，又是对方先罚，Charlton后罚。Vicenza极有可能将比分改写成五比四，然后那几乎可以将人摧毁的千斤重压会落在Charlton队第五名出场的球员身上——一年前Sherlock没能将球队挽救于危难之际，那粒砸在门柱上的点球是所有Charlton人永生难忘的痛苦回忆。

可这一回他的角色成了门将，一名拖着伤腿的门将。幸运女神或许在点球大战之前就早早挑好了阵营，可Charlton真的再也不想重蹈覆辙了。

他们不能重蹈覆辙。

为Vicenza压轴出场的是Moriarty，这位看似名不见经传的替补球员单手拿着球，缓慢地走向禁区。场边的Gregson擦了擦自己的眼睛，来回扫视着纸条上的号码和名字。他摇摇头，说：“13号？他是谁？我这儿没有他的罚球记录……他之前从来没上过场！”

Lestrade没有回应，他的确也从未见过这名球员。他紧皱着眉，看着那名球员闲庭信步般地走向罚球点，余光瞥到John，这才发现他的脸上是从没有过的苍白。

John又一次紧攥住自己的掌心，但这一回他没再松开。

他看见Moriarty路过罚球点，却没有停下来，而是直直地朝Sherlock走去。

“想当英雄吗？普通人？”

Moriarty站在Sherlock跟前，抬眼对他说。

Sherlock看着这名比自己矮了不少的黑发球员，那张脸上挂着诡异地微笑，暗色的眼瞳深不见底。决胜关头的心理战术是极为重要的一部分，Sherlock谨慎地没有选择开口，只听见那个声音又说：“我会踢你的左边，球门的右下角。”

Moriarty说，这时裁判向他示意不许与对方球员交流。他转身走到点球点，随意地将球放下，又转过身，面对着Sherlock。

“是右下角哦Sherlock，不是右门柱。”

Sherlock的心脏不可忽视地重击了一下。

他不认识眼前的人，但对方显然对他有所了解。只字片语和寥寥几眼还不足以让他得出什么有用的信息，更何况现在也不是推理的时候——这不过是最常见的心理攻势罢了，他要做的只是将其无视。在对方罚球前就决定扑球的方向会将门将带入歧途，他被人在眼前设了一道陷阱，他不可能就这么听之任之地掉进去。

他看着Moriarty的动作，他的助跑脚步，他在草皮上踏稳时的姿势——

_“……身体的倾斜角度和支撑腿的脚尖指向都可以作为依据。记住，你只要判断方向。”_

但他不只要判断方向。

Sherlock在Moriarty射门的一瞬间向自己的左侧飞扑过去，他的左膝使出了它能使出的全部力量，就好像即使下一秒他再也无法站起来，此刻他的膝盖也要义无反顾地完成它最后的使命。

他看见球就朝着自己的左手——朝着球门的右下角，擦着草皮飞驰而来。

Sherlock全力以赴地伸展开自己的身体，他几乎以为自己会没办法够到那只球了，却感到一股力量碰在了他的手指上。

皮球被Sherlock挡了一下，改变运行路线，带着强烈的旋转向门线滚去。

球场内响起了一声压低的惊叫，场内场外的球员和教练组成员们也全都难以自制地向球门走近了一步。Sherlock用他能企及的最快速度撑起身子，再一次朝那只球扑了过去——

他用力蹬在草皮上，左手四指艰难地碰到了皮球。

球在即将滚入球门的刹那——在门线之上，被他捞了回来。

四比四。

光明球场内的Charlton球迷爆发出喧天的欢呼，就好像他们的球队已经获得了最后的胜利一样。

而Sherlock却什么也听不到，除了自己剧烈的喘气和快得几乎要过载的心跳。他抓着头顶旁边的球网，还一动不动地倒在那里——他整个人都因为惯性栽进了球门里。

“Sherlock！”然后他听见一个声音，如果这时候还有什么能让他回过神，一定也只有这个声音。他看见John出现在自己的上方，但怎么也看不清他脸上的表情。他想告诉John不用担心，可喘息间一个字也没能说出来。

John帮着Sherlock站起来，双手死死抓住Sherlock球衣的前襟。他低头看了眼他的膝盖，胡乱地问了一堆问题，但没有一个能听得清。主裁和边裁都在向他走来，他会被下令离开球场——这是在未经裁判允许的擅自闯入，但就算那个揣着红黄牌的家伙告诉他他会被停赛一千场，他也丝毫不会在乎。

他就这么揪着Sherlock，不知所措地看着他——Sherlock的脸上既没有笑容，也觉不出痛苦，只有那双眼睛里是亮的。

“帮我拿回去。”Sherlock摘掉门将手套，将它们塞进John的怀里，说。

接着他转身朝点球点走去。

由中圈处走来的一名Charlton队员见状在半路停了下来，替补席前的Lestrade终于沉不住气——他刚刚安排的不是Sherlock，Sherlock现在没法去罚点球！他着急得几乎就要成为擅自闯入球场的第二人，却被John的眼神止住了脚步。

John回到场外，将手套扔在身后的座椅上，深深地呼吸了一次。

Sherlock是Charlton队的第五名点球手。

他拿起一只球，走到仍愣在禁区里的Moriarty面前，轻微倾身：“我不是英雄。

“我是你。”

他说，弯腰把球放在那颗白点上，用右脚踩实边上的那一小块草皮，站直，退后，抬头。

球门就在眼前。门将张开双臂，膝盖微曲，站在门线上。

但这一次，Sherlock没有做深呼吸。


	5. Chapter 5

_2009_ _年6_ _月12_ _日_

 

身后的草是凉的，隔着一层薄薄的衣物。但洒在身上的阳光很暖。金色的阳光穿过头顶上方还不怎么葱茏的树叶，带着温和的暖意懒洋洋地笼在他们身上。同样是二十多度的天气，搁在这座美国东北部的城市，就少了伦敦那几分扰人的湿意。这片绿地不是完全的僻静，但又脱离了车水马龙的市中心，似乎是一个晴朗下午的最佳休闲之地。

John盘着腿坐在草地上，放空般望着前方。不远处有一片橄榄球场，一帮年轻人正在漫无目的地把一只橄榄球扔来扔去。远端的树下有人搬了折叠椅，靠坐在里头悠闲地看书。而刚刚从跟前路过的一只比格猎犬猛朝他摇尾巴，因为John手里那半个飘着培根香味的三明治。比格猎犬的主人费了老大的劲才把它给拖走。

John鼓着腮帮子，咀嚼间还是忍不住笑了一下。他饿坏了，起床之后他还只在酒店里吃了些简餐。整个上午他都靠在床头，等旁边的那个人醒来——这几天Sherlock似乎还是没能倒好时差，他昨晚在剧院里睡着了，等真正回房躺上床却又精神抖擞。今早John睁眼时看见他一张睡脸，却完全不知道Sherlock什么时候才睡着的。他也想不起自己究竟是怎么入的眠。

John咽下嘴里的食物，扭头看躺在他右边的人——Sherlock用手臂枕着脑袋，半眯着眼，就好像上午的那段睡眠还是不怎么够。除了色系，他和John穿得几乎一样：T恤短裤，高帮的白色帆布鞋随意地翻着鞋舌。这样的装扮让他俩看起来瞬间年轻了一大截——如果让Harriet看见自己穿成这样，John想，她准会不知轻重地来捏自己的脸。

可最引人注目的还是Sherlock的头发——取代那头卷发的不足一英寸的短发。John不敢相信他竟然真的把头发理短了，可这的确是最为自然的伪装——到目前为止，他们都可以心无旁骛地走在街上，而不用担心Sherlock被人认出。但就算撇开这点不谈，John也太喜欢Sherlock短发的模样了。

他的脸因为新发型而显得更加窄长，五官也更为棱角分明。他的前额终于露出来了，这让他们额头相抵时不再有任何阻隔。John拿起手边的果汁喝了一口，盯着Sherlock鬓角处那片在阳光下显得偏浅的发色。这时Sherlock忽然抬起眼皮，对John说：“你看着我干嘛。”

“你不是也在看我。”John微笑。

“不完全正确。具体来说，我是在看你的膝盖。”Sherlock说，稍微转动了一下腰部。John下意识地低头去看自己的膝盖，又听见：“那是什么感觉？”

“嗯？什么？”

“这个，”Sherlock的手指轻轻覆上了John右膝上的那道伤疤，“是什么感觉？”

那不是一道新的伤疤，那道疤早已经年累月，它之下的所有回忆也都是陈年旧事，无一例外。但此刻在Sherlock的指腹下，那道略微粗糙的、几乎要与皮肉融为一体的浅浅凸起忽然间变得十分敏感，它所经历过的、那些原本快要被遗忘的感受仿佛又重新鲜活起来。

John伸直了右腿，垂下眼看着那道疤痕，笑说：“你不会想知道的。”

“不，我想知道。”

“为什么？”

“我想知道。”

Sherlock说。他从不喜欢重复自己说过的话，而当他这么做时那多半是个无理而幼稚的命令。John咬掉最后一口三明治，培根的味道已经变得冰冷而油腻。他放下手里的纸杯，把锡纸揉成一团，犹豫地说：“就是……疼。”

“有多疼？”

“很疼。我用了两个月吗啡。”John舔了舔嘴唇，看见Sherlock的眉头很快地拧了一下。Sherlock坐起身子，盘起腿，膝盖挨在John的腿边，问：“怎么回事？”

这件事John的确从没和Sherlock说起过，事实上就连他自己也并不总是回想起——十九岁时的右膝十字韧带撕裂，他那昙花一现的足球生涯的终结点。毕竟时间已经过去太久了，而且这并非什么美好的往事。John挠了挠自己的耳朵，像是在组织自己的记忆，一会儿才说：“呃，我当时在防守，我和对方都去争那个球。我比他先踢到球，但他已经刹不住车了。我右腿站住的时候他撞了过来，我想躲，然后扭了下膝盖。我听见‘砰’的一声。”

“‘砰’的一声？”

“对，就好像橡皮带子断掉的声音。”John点点头，想了想又说，“但我当时竟然没觉得痛，只感觉整条腿都木了……肾上腺素，身体的自我保护，你知道的。”

他无目的地挥手比划了一下，看见Sherlock一脸认真地注视着自己。他看起来就像个正聚精会神地听着故事的小孩子，只有眼里的神色透露出他此刻的心情已远不仅是好奇。他瞳孔的颜色在阳光照射下变得极浅，灰，近乎透明。他将双手叠成塔状，指尖抵住下巴：“然后呢？”

“然后我被抬了下去，我知道我摊上大麻烦了。我动了手术，但俱乐部不愿意再和我续约了。这种伤恢复起来至少得要半年，我那时的情况更糟。没有哪个俱乐部会为一个下不了床的病号提供新合同的。”

John耸了耸肩，表情颇为淡然。那倒真不是装出来的，因为他确实不再感到难过了——他可不是那种总是揪着旧事不放、成天多愁善感的人。可当他抬头，他看见Sherlock的眉毛都快拧成一团了。

那双半透明的灰绿色眼睛里盛着的愤怒此刻间一目了然。John以为他马上就要开口，用最刻薄的语言攻击当年抛下自己的俱乐部，但Sherlock张了张口，却就只是那样僵了好一会儿。最后他绷紧的双肩松弛下来，像是泄气了一般：“可你还是会疼。”

在伦敦该死的冷雨天里。

John愣了愣，笑出来：“极少数时候，尤其在遇到你之后就更少了。”

然而Sherlock没有对他半是安慰半是表白心意的话语作出回应，只是将指腹又一次贴上那道伤疤，不解风情地问：“是怎样的疼？”

John的笑容在嘴角扭成一个怪异的弧度：“你最好别知道。”

Sherlock看着他的脸：“万一我知道了呢？”

“不，你永远不会知道。”

“也许我会。”

“Sherlock！”John忍不住提高声音叫道，他实在受不了Sherlock这么一本正经地跟他开这种任性的玩笑——如果这是个玩笑，可John看不到他的表情有半点松懈。Sherlock在不经意间稍稍向他凑近了点，他的瞳孔因为这细微的距离变化而悄悄扩大了。

“如果那发生了，John。”他说，“怎么办？”

他没问“你该怎么办”，仿佛这个问题不仅提给了John，也掷给了他自己。John又舔了舔嘴唇，这一次他尝到了果汁留下的酸涩，那最后化成了一抹淡苦。

他拿起杯子，在把吸管举到嘴边之前说：“那我会把你绑上担架，在全球观众的注目下把你抬下场，然后送你去医院，在病房里当着Mycroft的面给你擦鼻涕，等给你做完手术，我会把你扔回家里，你哪儿都不能去，不许玩实况足球，只许看电影，电影都由我来挑，首先从你最讨厌的爱情片看起，接着——”

“John！！”

Sherlock猛地直起上身，一脸被气得牙痒痒的样子。John放声大笑起来，笑得他的肩膀都止不住地抖动。Sherlock死命绷着脸，但即便意志力坚强如他也被这太富感染力的笑声给打败了。他从嘴角绽出一个笑容，和John一起放肆笑起来。

等两人都笑够了，John抬手抹掉眼角笑出来的泪水。他喝了口果汁，感受自己逐渐平静下来的心跳，望进Sherlock的眼睛，说：“白痴，我会治好你。”

Sherlock不再克制地露出一个笑容，动作狡黠地偷得了一个吻。

“果汁？”John感觉脸颊上被Sherlock吻到的地方有些发烫，但只是眯了眯眼，抬手把吸管凑到Sherlock嘴边。Sherlock一脸嫌恶地向后躲开——他从来不会喝下任何成分尚未明确的饮料。就饮食方面的自律程度，他可以称得上是运动员中的典范。

“嘿，想玩球吗？”这时一个粗哑的声音转移了他们的注意力，“我们缺了两个人。”

Sherlock和John同时转过头去，看见一个褐色头发、手臂上满是雀斑的瘦高个在说话。他正用手不停颠着一只橄榄球，居高临下地看着两人，身后则跟着个黑发胖墩。

这两个美国青年是想叫他们去凑数打橄榄球——John向他们身后望去，那片橄榄球场上还有一帮青年在朝这边望。他以为Sherlock会拒绝，Sherlock却没有说话。可John不觉得跟一群精力过剩的小鬼头撞来撞去个几十分钟是什么好主意——他们邀请的是身价八千万英镑的足球明星，要是Sherlock从大洋彼岸带着伤回伦敦，John觉得自己会引咎辞职。

“呃，我们很乐意参与，但我想这不是个太好的时机，因为我们马上得——”John摆出他对陌生人一贯的和善态度，却被那个褐发瘦高个给打断了：“英国人？”

瘦高个摆了摆自己骨瘦如柴的手臂，扭头准备要走：“当我没说。”

“嘿，抱歉？”John皱眉道，他觉得自己被严重地冒犯了。一直站在瘦子后头的那个胖墩这时慢吞吞地开口，不过他的样子看起来不是在寻衅，而是诚恳地问：“你们懂橄榄球的规则吗？美式橄榄球。”

John想说“当然”，话到嘴边又犹豫起来。他的确懂橄榄球的规则，但所谓英式和美式之间的规则区分却从来没有细究过。跟两个毛头小子较劲没有任何意义，再说他的本意也不是要参加。他不再开口，想这事可以就这样算了，身边的人却站了起来。

“我们加入，”Sherlock不带表情地说，“我知道怎么玩橄榄球。(I know how to play football*(1).)”

 

这片新修的橄榄球场铺着人工草皮，码线和数字都标得十分清晰。球场中央没有了树叶的遮挡，阳光直射下来，片刻便让John的额上背后开始出汗。他和Sherlock被分到了一边，褐发瘦高个则带领着另一队。在比赛开始之前John抓了抓Sherlock的手，还不用他开口，Sherlock就心领神会地对他说：“我知道。”

他的确没使出全力，John看得出来。他没有真刀真枪地和这帮头脑简单的青年玩起对抗，而是把主要精力放在了观察之上。不需要Sherlock高人一等的观察能力，几分钟后John也发现这些青年玩橄榄球的水平其实连半桶水都算不上。他们的比拼与战术技巧毫不相干，只是在来回不停地横冲直撞，扑成一团。

双方就这么乱七八糟地纠缠在一起，一来二去谁也没能得分。John与Sherlock一起站在眼前的人堆后，忽然看见乱战中杀出了一名对方球员。双手持球的黑小伙气势汹汹地朝这边跑过来，John看准了他奔跑的步伐，动作迅捷地赶到拦截的路线。在那名持球队员想要绕过自己的刹那，他伸手一拍，把球给拍落下来。

橄榄球掉在地上，蹦了一下，转眼间就被从John身后跑上来的人给截走了。

是Sherlock。

他拿着球开始从本方后场向前跑，与此同时John也靠向球场的左边区域，沿着边线狂奔起来。

出现在Sherlock面前的第一名防守队员是那个黑发胖墩，他虎视眈眈地想要擒抱住Sherlock，却被一个急停变向晃倒在地。紧接着两名青年从左右同时扑来，他们信心满满地要截住Sherlock，却不偏不倚地撞上了对方的脑门——Sherlock在他们即将碰到自己的一刻骤然停步，身向后退，绕开倒在地上晕头转向的两人，继续向前。接着的是一个矮个子男孩，他从侧面倒地过来想要擒住Sherlock的腿，被Sherlock跳起来轻巧避开——他实在太擅长这些了，他能在用脚控着足球时把这些假动作做得完美无瑕，就更能在用手抱着只橄榄球时把它们完成得更为出神入化。

然后是第五人，第六人……片刻之间，Sherlock已经越过中场线，推进到三十码线附近。他显然能继续跑下去，这无疑会是一次完美的冲球，但他只是抬头望了一眼，而后将球朝球场的左前方用力抛了过去。

橄榄球在空中高高地飘转着，朝着他的外接手——John飞速地坠去。

John仰头注视着球的飞行轨迹，调整步伐向落点跑去。防守他的是那个褐发瘦高个，但此刻John的眼里除了那只橄榄球什么也没有。他跳起来，伸出双手去接球——如果球再飞得高一点他或许就接不到了，可是Sherlock扔过来的球就是这么分毫不差地降在了他抬手可及的地方。

John稳稳地接住了球，轻松地向前再跑几步——

达阵！

整个球场里的青年们——不分是哪支队伍的——都目瞪口呆地看着这边。而没抢到球却摔在地上的瘦高个爬起来，气得捶胸顿足。Sherlock踱步而来，接过John手里的球。他用手将球在空中轻轻颠了几下，说：“别忘了，还有附加分。”

在达阵之后，得分的一队还能获得一次射门得分的机会。

“可是这里没有球门啊。”瘦高个气冲冲地说，虽然他说得没错——这个球场大概太新了，球门还没来得及被安装上——就是那个支着两根高高的门柱、看起来像音叉的玩意。

“那踢什么？”Sherlock问。

瘦高个的眉毛因为这个问题高高地挑了起来。他上下来回扫了Sherlock两眼，把想问的问题憋回了肚子里。他朝四周环视了两圈，最后指使胖墩把John刚刚遗忘在树底下的那只空纸杯拿了过来。胖子被命令站在底线中央，而那只杯子被放在了他的头顶上。

“踢这个。”瘦高个指着杯子说。

“为什么是我？”黑发胖墩用手护着自己的下身，不情愿地问道。他面朝着球场，苦着一张脸心想自己的头也许要被一个英国人给踢爆了。Sherlock抬首瞄了一眼，向后退了几步。而John则拿着球，站在踢球点的侧面。

这同足球里的点球有些相似，但又不同于点球。

在这里，踢球手需要一名置球手为他置球。

John对上Sherlock的视线，向他轻轻点了下头。他蹲下将球直立着按在地上，迅速退开，同一时间Sherlock助跑过来。

他用正脚背抽出一记直线球——正中目标。

胖墩紧闭着双眼哆哆嗦嗦，只觉头顶上有一道风划过，伴随着纸杯被击中的清脆响声——他没被爆头！

“太厉害了！”胖子叹为观止，瘦高个暴跳如雷地朝他吼：“闭嘴！”

可玩尽兴了的人显然不准备给这个满腹怒火的家伙留下任何翻盘的机会——Sherlock拍了拍手上的灰，转了转眼珠示意John准备走。

“告诉过你了，”临走前他转过身，依旧不带表情地说，“我知道怎么踢球。(I know how to play football*(2).)”

John撇头看过去，颜色渐深的阳光斜射在Sherlock脸侧，在他的短发上映出一层橙色。他的颧骨因为运动和日晒而显出一抹淡红，脸上蒙着层薄汗，而那双眼睛里是亮的。那样的光亮John后来也看到过——就在一年之后，Sherlock走上最后那粒点球的罚球点之前。可此时的John对未来毫无预知，他只是自然而然地微笑起来，拉着Sherlock的手，和他一起走了。

 

注释：

*(1) 美式英语中，"football"意为橄榄球；

*(2) 英式英语中，"football"意为足球。


	6. Chapter 6

_2010_ _年5_ _月22_ _日_

 

Charlton的九名球员肩并肩地站在中线处，注视着那个远远的背影。没有人转过身——没有任何一个人，甚至没有人的目光有丝毫的回避。亲历过并正在经历着点球大战的他们比谁都深知眼前的场景需要多么强大的心理承受力——只要踢进这个点球，他们就能获得欧洲冠军联赛的冠军。

那个他们渴望过太久，却两度错失的冠军。

命运现在就掌握在他们自己手里。

掌握在Sherlock的手里。

微凉的风不被察觉地拂过他们疲惫、汗湿的身体。里斯本早就入夜了。经过了加时赛和点球大战延时的漫长比赛终于缓缓来到了最为关键的那个时刻。对这场体育盛事毫不关心的人们大概早已关掉叨嚷着新闻播报或电影台词的电视机，躺进温暖、舒适的床褥里。但与之相反的那些人，正和光明球场里的每个人一样，历经着他们整个生命中难得体会的紧张和压抑。

Lestrade站在替补席前，脚踩着球场的边线。他的领带已经被他胡乱地扯开，扔在身后的椅子上了——那上头还有Sherlock刚才用过的门将手套。站在他身旁的人依然没变——左边的Gregson面色凝重，一言不发。这个平时总是喋喋不休、一遇紧张或不安就更会说个不停的家伙，竟然也陷入到眼前的沉默当中。

而站在Lestrade右边的是John。他就站在那儿，站在深绿和浅绿交界的那块草皮上，置于身体两侧的双手握成拳头，藏在眉骨阴影之下的蓝眼睛直视着前方。那似乎是一副专属于John Watson的典型样子——他总是带着这样直白、坚决的目光，嘴唇拉成薄薄的一线，无论他正在面对的是什么。那或许就是他第一次遇见Sherlock时的模样。

John感到自己的心跳重重地在体内回响。他可以想到一千种接下来可能发生的场面并由此引发出一万种缠绕交织的情绪，但他的脑内此时只有一片空白。他什么也没想。眼前的画面仿佛成了印在他脑海中的最初始信息，在那片空旷的白纸上又画又写。在其余海量的记忆回归之前，那成为他的意识所能攫住的唯一实影。

John轻轻地眨了下眼。那是轻巧的快门，将最后画面内全部的光与影囊获其中。

裁判鸣起哨响。


	7. Chapter 7

_2010_ _年5_ _月22_ _日_

 

助跑，两小步调整，紧接着两大步，支撑腿稳稳地立于球的左侧，倾斜身体，摆动右腿。

脚的内前侧触到皮球中下部，射门发生。门将孤注一掷地扑向球门的右侧——右下角。

他曾经踢失的方向，曾经挡在他面前的那根门柱。这是他重新用点球一决胜负的机会，只此一次，唯一的一球。

他一定会踢向——

光明球场陷入了刹那间的窒息。万众瞩目下的皮球轻松地离开草地，缓缓飞向半空，沿着中路，划开一道漂亮的抛物线。

门将已经失去了重心。他扭头回望，绝望地目睹着皮球下坠的轨迹，全力侧扑止于沉重的倒地。

皮球落在门线正中央之前的那块草皮上。它慵懒地弹地，蹦跳着钻进了网窝。

_勺子点球*。_

五比四。冠军属于Charlton。

 

 

注释：

*勺子点球：踢点球时的一种吊射技巧。门将在扑点球时往往选择扑向自己身体的某一侧，此时罚球队员将球轻轻吊向球门中路，以“勺子点球”戏耍门将。


	8. Chapter 8

_2010_ _年5_ _月22_ _日_

 

John朝Sherlock狂奔过去，所有人都朝Sherlock狂奔过去，但没有人跑在John的前头。这一回Charlton的队医终于跑赢了他的队员们。他竭尽全力地跑着，爆炸一般的欢呼从四周灌进他的耳朵里，这让他自己发出的声音全被这巨大的声浪给淹没了。他笔直地朝Sherlock跑去，嘴里的话却是在阻止他向自己跑来：“不要动，”他声音像是被噎住了一样，“别跑——”

他希望Sherlock待在原地，等着自己跑过去就好——如此简单的意义，他只不过还惦念着他受伤的左膝。可偌大的光明球场似乎在用疯狂欢庆制造的混乱将一切之间的距离扯远，John只能痛恨自己无法跑得再快一点。Sherlock听不到他的声音，他一定听不到但他竟然真的就只是站在原地。他在最后那粒点球弹进球网的刹那转过身，寻找到他所需要的那个身影——他一眼就看见John正在朝他奔跑。Sherlock张开双臂。

那是一个预留好的拥抱，只属于一个人。John气喘吁吁，他在内心咒骂着边线与点球点之间长得离谱的距离，激动得仿佛他才是刚刚踢完点球决战的那个。他看见一抹笑容出现在Sherlock脸上，并随着他们之间距离的渐近扯得越来越大。John恨不得用手去摸这样一个笑容——有点荒唐的想法，可他丝毫没有在即将到达的前一刻减下速度。

他撞进Sherlock的怀抱里，巨大的冲击力让两人都失去了平衡。倾斜，跌倒，John在摇晃的视线中只捕捉到一团乱糟糟的卷发，紧接着铺天盖地的重量带着狂喜倾压在他们身上——乐疯了的Charlton球员在球场里叠起了人堆，而这一回被压在最下面的是Sherlock。John晕头转向间什么也没看清，他只依稀记得混乱中自己的嘴唇磕到了Sherlock的下巴。有点疼。

忘情的拥抱似乎是人们被喜悦笼罩时本能会去寻求的第一庆祝方式，仿佛抱得越紧，就越能无声地传达彼此之间难以言喻的心情。Charlton一侧的看台早就陷入了沸腾，Vicenza人们落寞的身影与之形成极其鲜明的对比——总是相似的结局，这一次Charlton终于赢得了主演。他们是冠军，得以站在欧洲之巅，因为Sherlock。

John感到身上的人堆散开时，眼前模糊的光晕也渐渐变得明朗起来。他的脸还黏在Sherlock的脸上，到处又热又湿，两人都喘得快要换不过气。他不知道已经有多少记者和摄影师毫不避讳地站在周围，贪婪地朝他们按着快门。反正他现在一点都不在乎，即便明天一早他准会因为体育报纸里的某张照片而面红耳赤。

他在慢慢平静下来的心跳声中听见耳边熟悉的声音轻轻唤自己的名字——从某种意义上来说，这个声音与他的心跳声同为一体。John撑起身子，从Sherlock身上爬起来。他伸出手臂分享出自己的力量，拉住这位已经精疲力竭的球员，帮他坐起。

“Sherlo——”John在Sherlock脸上看到那个已经无以克制的笑容，在想好到底要说什么以前，却被突然杀出来的另一个声音给打断了。

“天杀的！Sherlock！！”Charlton的主力门将出现在Sherlock背后，一双大手擒住Sherlock的脖子激动地摇晃起来。他刚刚被罚下时的满脸惨白已被一脸傻笑取代了，看起来就像中了超级大乐透，“看在奖杯的份上，就一件事，别抢我的饭碗行吗？！”

Sherlock装模作样地痛苦咳嗽起来，看见不远处一个穿着衬衫和西裤的身影正在对他夸张的演技发笑。“我以前从来都不知道，”是Lestrade，“我的球队里还藏了一位世界级的守门员啊。”他笑着说。

他停在Sherlock与John的身旁，蹲下身来。夺冠让他肩上的重压瞬间不复存在，这位刚刚还紧张得不扯掉领带就没法呼吸的主教练，现在已经可以轻松地与他的球员开起玩笑来了：“球队又得抬高你的身价了，我明天就去催他们把你卖掉，换来的钱准够再买一套首发阵容了，哈！真是笔好买卖，你说呢John？”

Lestrade一本正经道，故意朝John眨了下眼。John用微笑作为回答，却对Lestrade身后的“危险”不予评价——一大波Charlton的队员正悄悄向Lestrade潜伏过去，预谋逮住他们的主教练。Lestrade对这一切浑然不知，还在对跟前的两人滔滔不绝着，等从Sherlock和John微妙的表情中察觉出异样，再回头就已经晚了。

落入包围圈的主教练被Charlton球员们一把抓住，高高举起，抛向空中。

“喂——快，快放我下来！喔——啊！！”

Lestrade惊呼着，伴随Charlton队员们欢呼的节奏，被众人抛起，接住，又抛起。失重与跌落的刺激让他脸上的表情看起来又像哭又像笑，等球员们终于玩够了，将他放下，他抬手作势要打，最后却给每个人来了个拥抱。一直坐在一边的Sherlock与John只是尽职尽责地充当着观众，他们笑看着眼前的一幕，彼此的手不经意间叠在一起。

John先站起身，欠身拉Sherlock起来。可Sherlock还没走出两步，就腿一软又坐回了地上。

“不行，我走不动了。”他笑嘻嘻地说，仿佛这是个什么值得高兴的事，“哇，好疼。”

可John的表情立刻就严肃起来，他一言不发地跑回替补席，飞快地拿来了医药箱，半蹲半跪在Sherlock身旁开始为他处理。被夺冠狂喜包围的Charlton球员们各自庆祝着，有的球员跑到看台前，向球迷讨要起国旗。巨大的深蓝色拱形纸板作为冠军通道的起点，被立在走向领奖台的地方。

Charlton队的工作人员抱着一大堆冠军纪念衫，挨个分发起来。Sherlock抬手接过两件，举起来看了看上边的图案——一个巨大的数字“1”，直白地宣告着属于Charlton队的第一个欧冠冠军。Sherlock看向T恤胸前的Charlton队徽，笑着喊：“John。”

他想把其中一件递给John。可是John不理他。

Sherlock又唤了一声，可John还是低着头，一声不响。他看见John将之前的肌肉效贴布撕掉了，又熟练地在他的膝盖上裹上一层新的绷带。Sherlock伸手抚在他暗金色的短发上，降低身子想去看他的脸。

但他看不到John的表情，因为John不想让他看见他此时的模样。

全然陌生的感觉开始在胃里酝酿，一丝紧张感爬上Sherlock的喉咙。他试探性地想要凑近一点，在侧过头的刹那，瞥见了John湿润的眼眶。

“John！”Sherlock被吓到了，他的第一反应竟然是将John扯过来，把他的头按在自己的肩膀上。怀里的人姿势别扭地被迫倚在他的肩头，浑身紧绷地抵御着身体里翻腾汹涌的情绪。可他最终还是自己败给了自己，在Sherlock耳旁闷吭一声，瞬间就让他忘掉了一切有关胜利、夺冠和庆祝的喜悦与兴奋。

John从来没在他面前哭过。

不论他伤得多重，输得多惨，就算是两度折戟决赛，陪他在最黑暗的低谷。

从来没有。

Sherlock忽然不想要那个没用的奖杯了。

他以一个极具保护欲的姿势抱着John的头，小心翼翼地等待怀中的人平静下来。彻底的慌张感令他浑身僵硬，他保持着这样的动作丝毫不敢乱动，吞咽了好几次才低声开口：“……嘿，我们赢了。”

埋在肩窝里的头动了动，是点头。

“不好吗？”Sherlock问。这回他感觉John稍微退开了一些，轻轻摇了摇头。不好？还是没有不好？Sherlock不敢确定。他竟然难得一遇地质疑起自己，而不会有什么比这更能令他沮丧的了。

他捧住John的头，拇指贴在他汗湿的鬓角上，John在他的引导下微微抬首，模模糊糊地看见近在咫尺的那张脸。那上面写满了担忧、伤心、挫败与无措，没人会把这张脸与几乎凭借一己之力为球队赢下冠军的英雄联系在一起。他刚刚才奇迹般地扑出一粒点球，还罚进了一颗决定胜负、价值千金、注定要被列为经典的勺子点球，而他现在却像个做错了事等待接受惩罚的试训生？

John破涕为笑，鼻子里的酸楚让他的笑声听起来像是被哽住了。他捡起被Sherlock扔在一旁的冠军纪念衫，擦掉自己脸上的水渍，听见Sherlock在他耳边小声地提醒：“那个是给你穿的。”

“我知道。”John吸了吸鼻子，换上说笑时的笑容，“我用的是你那件。”

他带着微微泛红的眼眶，利落地将剩余的绷带一一缠紧。Sherlock的左膝被他包得严严实实的，在去到医院做彻底检查之前，没有什么能给它带来进一步伤害了。通往领奖台的起点处已经聚集了不少Charlton球员，他们会先分列两侧，为上台领取银牌的对手送上尊敬的掌声。Sherlock在John的帮助下站起来，不紧不慢地向那边走去，但被出现在面前的人给挡住了。

Moriarty。这位刚才罚失了点球的Vicenza球员并不显得非常遗憾，他的背头仍然一丝不苟，细长眉梢下的眼角透露着诡异的笑意。

“恭喜你，Sherlock。我可是你的——超级粉丝。”他咧着嘴，刻意拉长声音里的怪调，“能和你交换球衣吗？”

Sherlock低头直视着眼前这名黑发矮个球员，那双深褐色的瞳仁之前对他来说完全陌生，不过他现在终于认识了。

“谢谢，不。”他冷冷地说，收拢手臂，搂紧John的肩膀，从Moriarty跟前绕开。

“下回再打败你。(Beat, you, later.)” Moriarty眼看着他们从自己身前走过，好一会儿才憋出嘴里的话。

“不，你不会！(No, you won’t!)”Sherlock已经逐渐走远，头也不回地随意说道。他与John紧紧地靠在一起，只留给身后的人这样一个背影。


	9. Chapter 9

_2010_ _年5_ _月23_ _日_

十二点已经过了，里斯本在不知不觉间悄然步入到全新的一天里。Charlton全队上下却无人入睡，酒店楼下的赛后晚宴在等着他们，不捧着香槟、抱着大耳朵杯庆祝到天亮，没人会肯回房间休息。Sherlock对这种闹哄哄的集体活动并不感兴趣，他也不喜欢成为焦点，只是空荡荡的肚子让他忍不住惦记宴会上的自助餐。他因夺冠而一时兴奋的脑细胞现在已经渐渐安静下来，思绪也早就飘到了别处——情绪经验往往没有例外，人们总是倾向于对伤心事耿耿于怀，高兴事却并不能长久地维持他们的愉快。

他简单地淋过浴，靠坐在双床房里唯一被动过的那张床上，膝盖上的绷带被重新缠过了，John刚刚劝了他好一阵他才肯换上一身西装。他捏着挂在自己胸前的那枚金牌，翻来覆去、仔仔细细地观察着——对于绝大多数事物来说，Sherlock往往只需看上一眼便能攫取当中的全部细节，但这块金牌似乎蕴藏了别样的奥义，值得他如此百看不厌。

John站在全身镜前，乐不可支地打理着自己的衬衫。他从镜子里偷瞄着Sherlock的样子——他现在完全沉浸在自己的世界中，就像是终于得到自己心仪已久的玩具的学龄前儿童。John非常怀疑此刻有什么能够让Sherlock把视线从手里的金牌上移开，他开始考虑要不要把身后的画面拍下来，发到YouTube上——Sherlock踢勺子点球的视频点击量在短短两小时内已经突破百万了，这个也一定不会差。

“明天回伦敦后，先跟我去医院。你得做个核磁共振。”John捏着左手腕上的银色袖口道。这对袖口是去年Sherlock送给他的生日礼物。那时他们刚刚带着在洛杉矶的海滩上晒黑的肤色赶回伦敦，在第一堂夏训结束后的傍晚，他变戏法一样地从更衣室的柜子里摸出一个黑色的小方盒。

“嗯？”Sherlock用一个简短的音节表示自己听到了，脑袋却不肯转过来，那就意味着他未必真的听清楚自己说了什么。John对着镜子里的人影笑出来：“我说，你得回去做个检查。”

“好。”Sherlock点点头，眼睛还黏在金牌上，John几乎可以看见自己刚刚的话是怎样从他的耳朵里大摇大摆地钻出去，又消散在空气中的。他转过身，笑着望着坐在床上一动不动的人——要是现在朝Sherlock的脸上扔一只枕头，他绝对不会反抗。

“你知道，没人会跟你抢它的，对吧？”

John微笑道，这话却意外地让Sherlock抬起头。他不仅转过身看向John，还立刻从床上撑起身子，一瘸一拐地朝他走过来。这是他最爱干的事情之一——在受伤的时候到处乱跑，不管John怎么劝都不听。John试着阻止他，可Sherlock满脸严肃，一副有话要说的模样。

“John，”他说，只穿了袜子的双脚踩在地毯上，慢慢挪到John跟前。他将挂在脖子上的金牌取下来，捧在手心里。John的心莫名其妙地紧了一下。

“你愿意和我在一起吗？”

Sherlock问。他问得一脸认真，认真到让John没法把这当成一句玩笑。可这是什么问题？什么是“愿不愿意和他在一起”？他们一直都在一起，各种意义上的，假若要追根溯源，他们三年多前就开始在一起了。

John张嘴想要说话，嘴唇的形状却透露了他发问的企图。Sherlock赶紧打断他：“我不是说现在，我是说以后。”

可说完他又立刻发觉这种说法也并不严谨，连忙补充道：“也不是以后，是很久以后，我是说——”

语言的苍白无力在这一刻暴露无遗，Sherlock越解释越乱，越解释越急。他捧着手里的金牌，无助地看着John蓝色的眼睛——那双眼眸里的好看颜色现在只让他更加紧张，狂跳不止地心脏远没有刚刚罚点球时候的冷静。

Sherlock调整了一下呼吸，就好像助跑前的一刻，面对球门时最后的凝神屏息。

“John，你愿意一直和我在一起吗？”

他看着John的眼睛问。

他没说“永远”，仿佛那并不是一个可靠的词眼。他在向John索要一个承诺，而他知道John从不会辜负自己许下的诺言。圣伯莱德杯明天会被带回伦敦，但却无法永远安家落户——每年都只有一支球队可以享有它短暂的保管权。但他拥有John，他想要一直如此，John是他拥有过的最美好的东西，任何奖杯都无可比拟。

“Sherlock，你是在和我求婚吗？”

John问，他清晰地看见Sherlock的喉结上下滚动了一下——如果不是彻底没法抑制，他肯定不会让这样一个动作暴露在John的目光里。然后他看见Sherlock点了点头，只此一下却坚定无比。这个动作像一个按钮似的，瞬间引爆了John的思绪，令他的心跳也骤然加快，起伏的胸口仿佛被撞得发疼。

他惊讶地看向一直躺在Sherlock手心里的那枚金牌：“用——金牌？”

“我——”Sherlock的声音听起来像是被呛住了，“我会去买戒指，明天——不，今天就去。”

他已经紧张到分不出神来掩饰自己的紧张，样子就好像初登球场、无所适从的菜鸟。这是何等糟糕的求婚？没有鲜花，没有戒指，他拖着一条伤腿没法下跪，他甚至连“结婚”的字眼都没讲出口。

可John笑了出来。当他发觉自己在禁不住地微笑，他感到心口里有股溢满的热意膨胀开来，忽然就蔓延到他的眼眶。

“我愿意。”John说，“白痴，我当然愿意。”

他抬手按在Sherlock僵直的后颈，踮脚亲吻他的嘴唇。这比任何言语都更让人安心。Sherlock终于放松下来，张开手臂把John圈进自己的怀里。他与John跌跌撞撞地吻到了床边，就好像他们的第一个亲吻一样，生涩又坚决。碰到床沿时Sherlock忍不住抽了口气，John立刻止住了他们的亲吻，小心地扶他在床上坐好，又在他的膝盖下塞了一个枕头。

“不许再乱跑了，我可不能在你的伤情加重原因上写下‘求婚’，我现在都不知道你韧带的伤是几级的，要是——”John的话没能说完——他怎么能这么快就转换角色，又变回到一名严肃的医生？Sherlock一把扯过他的衬衫，John猝不及防地再次跌入他的怀里。他抱住Sherlock的肩膀想要抬头，那枚金牌就立即趁机挂上了他的脖子。

John握住它——小小的一块，比他想象中的沉。

“可这是你的。”他小声说。

“那又怎么样？反正你都是我的了。”Sherlock理直气壮道。刚才那阵紧张劲过去，他又能变得像原来的自己了。

他们黏在一起，放松身体靠在床头，John半边身子都趴在Sherlock身上，两人的衬衫都被压皱了。反正他也不想去赛后晚宴了，Sherlock想，他只想和John待在一起。他从来都没有像现在这样踏实过，他愿意舍弃掉他既得的一切，只为换来此刻多一点的时间。

他抓到John的手，用力地握在手心里，指腹在他的无名指上来回摩挲——Sherlock开始思考起戒指的材质和样式了。John的头枕在他的肩上，Sherlock喜欢那份重量，他用空出来的那只手去摸John后脑勺上的头发，突然听见John闷闷地说：“第一次是比目鱼肌。”

“嗯？”Sherlock没懂。

“右腿比目鱼肌，你忘了吗？”John微微仰起头，这让他后脑勺的轮廓与Sherlock的手掌贴得更紧了，“你训练的时候拉伤了，我去给你做检查，去之前有人提醒我说小心你会乱发火。”

Sherlock想起来了，那是John来到Charlton的第一个赛季——队史上最年轻的队医。那时他们刚刚认识没多久。

“但你没有。”John把头又靠回了Sherlock的肩膀上，“你只是没完没了地演绎我，而我觉得那很神奇。”

Sherlock揉了揉John的头发，没有说话。他选择顺从地被John引导，被他带入回忆的轨道。

“然后是在比利亚雷亚尔的那次划伤。”John接着道，“那之前你居然不肯穿护腿板比赛，说真的，裁判都是怎么准你上场的？”

他以不管第几次提及这个话题都丝毫不减的责备口气说道，但Sherlock不以为意地撇了撇嘴——那次受伤不算最糟，但是很好。要是没有那二十多天养伤的时光，他或许不会和John那么快地走近。再说，John哪次没治好他？

“然后是前年冬天，你摔坏了腰。”John说着把手从Sherlock的手指里挣脱出来，放在他的腰侧，“球场上的积雪都冻在一起，跟冰一样硬，害得你在床上躺了一个星期，那是在——”

“该死的顿涅茨克。”Sherlock说。John因为他声音里的愤愤不平而忍不住笑起来：“然后那个球场就开始安装地暖系统了。你得说，其实Mycroft真的对你很不错。”

Sherlock不屑地哼了一声，换作平时他一定会不厌其烦地与John争辩一番，但眼下他更愿意享受安静与沉默。他将手探下去，在身旁摸到John刚刚溜走的手，可还没来得及握紧，那只手又离开他的指尖，按在了他的头顶上。

“之后的伦敦德比你撞得头破血流。”John的指腹在他的头皮上打着转，试图找到那个已经不怎么明显的伤疤，“缝合前我剪掉了你一小撮头发，就因为那个你生了我一整天的气。”

“二十一个小时。”

“你一整天没和我说话！”

“是二十一个小时没和你说话。”

Sherlock纠正道。他挨着John后脑勺的那只手不由自主地模仿起John的动作，在他暗金色的短发里轻柔地抚摸着。可还没两下，John的手就又赌气般地离开了，它顺着Sherlock身体的轮廓，一路向下，最终停留在他的西裤上。

“然后是去年，内收肌*——”

“噢，我恨那个。”Sherlock满脸厌烦道。那是他最痛恨的伤病，有足足三个月他没法跑没法跳。比起足球场上其他可能遭遇的更严重的伤病，那或许不足为奇，但那的确是Sherlock迄今为止受过的最漫长的折磨，要是没有John在，他大概早就患上抑郁症了。

“那阵子我都没法给你做按摩，”可John的语气仍然轻松，似乎不管陷入哪种回忆，他的态度都是一样的，“我只要一给你按，你就——”

“那很正常！如果我那么摸你你也会一样！”Sherlock终于忍不住反驳道。他打断了John却没能阻止他笑，只好气呼呼地用嘴堵住了他的嘴。

他吻在John的笑声上，温暖的嘴唇匆忙地相遇，他仿佛可以用嘴描绘出那笑容的弧度与形状。他恼怒地把舌头探进John的口腔，舔弄着他的舌尖、牙齿，一只手还扣在他的后脑勺上，不允许他撤开一丝一毫。John很快就被他吻得喘不过气来，找不到着力点的手用力抓住他的肩头。那块金牌被夹在他与Sherlock之间，原本冰凉的金属很快就在彼此的体温下变得温暖起来。

等Sherlock终于亲够了，他松开John的脑袋任他急促地呼吸，贴在他的嘴唇边，说：“我——”

三声标志性的敲门声却无情地打断了他即将说出口的话语。两人都被意外的声响惹得一惊，Sherlock立马不耐烦地瞪向房门。John顺着他的目光扭过头去，挣扎了一会儿还是起身去开门。

“亲爱的弟弟——”Mycroft杵着黑伞站在门外，嘴里的话是说给Sherlock听的。他预计到开门的可能是John，却没意料到John胸前会挂着一枚金牌，这使他继续说下去前多少停顿了几秒，“所有的人都在等你。”

“我不去。”Sherlock气冲冲地说，换来John一个责备的眼神。而Mycroft一反常态地没有和他摆起道理，只是盯住John胸前的那块金牌看了好一会儿，最终道：“无论如何，恭喜你，Sherlock。我们在楼下等你。”

他说完就摆弄着手中的长柄伞，转身告辞了。John回到床边，坐下来好声好气：“你应该去，他们都很高兴，也为你高兴。再说我都快饿死了，你肯定也饿了，对吧？”

说着他起身，准备把脖子上的金牌摘下来，放进口袋里。

“不许取下来！”Sherlock着急得就好像John做了个什么危险动作，“不行——”

他费力地站起来，不容分说地把奖牌戴回John的脖子上，这才满意地在John的眉梢上落下一个吻。

“好吧，好吧。”John像哄小孩子一样答应着，脸却不自觉地开始发热。一会儿所有的人都会看见，看见他形影不离地站在Sherlock身边，戴着属于Sherlock的金牌。

而换来这一幕非常不易，John想。他再次心安理得地纵容了Sherlock的心意，穿好外套，陪他一起慢慢走了出去。

 

 

注释：

*内收肌：位于大腿内侧的肌肉。


	10. Chapter 10

_2009_ _年6_ _月12_ _日_

 

太阳慢吞吞地落山，建筑与树木的影子被一点一点拉得越来越长。John站在树荫底下与Sherlock分享着同一瓶水，他们刚刚和一帮毛头小子打完橄榄球，脸上身上全蒙着汗。四周悠闲自在的游客在举着相机到处拍照，周末外出聚餐的家庭推着婴儿车、带着小孩从他们身旁走过，不过John的心思只在Sherlock身上，他出了神似的盯着他汗湿的短发。

“你是个很棒的外接手。”Sherlock灌了几口水，用手背抹了抹嘴角道。他对刚刚那次进攻得手非常得意，似乎那发生在一片设施不全的橄榄球场上的得分完美得能够与他在足球场上的神奇佳作匹敌。重点是，那来自他与John合作。就算他们刚刚玩的是橄榄球，那也值得Sherlock为之付出时长无限的记忆。

“我以前也不知道，你还是个四分卫。”John喝光了瓶子里的水，和他开起玩笑，“千万不能让橄榄球联赛的人发现了，他们会挖空心思地把你给买走。”

“那你得专门研究一下怎样治疗脑震荡。”Sherlock笑道。这几天笑容在他脸上出现的频率越来越高了，John愿意为此暂时远离伦敦，在这里多待一会儿。

他把手里的空塑料瓶扔进旁边的垃圾桶里，五指扣住Sherlock的手，准备往停车场走。可刚一转过身，一个完全陌生的声音就出现在他们耳后。

“对，对不起——请问你是Sherlock Holmes吗？”

Sherlock转回身，一名褐色短发的男生局促地站在他身后。他的口音显示他并非本地人，而是英国人，而他背上的书包和手里的资料夹则暴露了他学生而非游客的身份。留学生，球迷？Sherlock没有开口。John也谨慎地看着眼前的年轻人——从Sherlock理短头发至今他还没有被人认出来过，而之前那些球迷的极端行为给John留下的印象实在是糟透了。

“你——你真的是Sherlock Holmes？！”

男生没等到他们的答案，自己却先确定了结论，不可置信地惊呼起来。接着他整个人都陷入到难以掩饰的惊喜当中：“我是Charlton的超级球迷，你是我最最喜欢的球员！”

这下John松了口气。他扭头瞥向Sherlock，看见他面无表情地说：“是，我在度假。”

“可以给我签个名吗？”但男生没被他的冷淡给吓跑。他迅速从书包里掏出笔记本和笔，激动地递到Sherlock面前，“上帝！我真没想到你会在这里，这真是——啊，你一定是Watson医生！”

他兴奋地叫道，对着Charlton的球星与队医欢快地自言自语起来。Sherlock犹豫了一下还是接过笔——就算他想拒绝，John也会督促他完成签名的。他翻开密密麻麻的课堂笔记，找到一页空白处，潦草地写下了自己的名字。褐发男生像得到了一件宝贝似的，双手郑重地接过了Sherlock的签名。

他比刚才稍微冷静了一些，捏着笔记本的手指很用力：“见到你们真是太好了，我想说——我的意思是……刚刚过去的的确很糟糕，但是——但是我们会赢回来的，我一直都这么想，你一定要把它赢回来！明年！”

他磕磕绊绊地说，抬手用力挥了挥拳头。John因为这张稚嫩脸庞上的认真表情而微笑起来。他再次瞥向Sherlock，发现一个微微怔住的表情出现在他脸上，而那最后被他弯起的嘴角自然地打破了。

“谢谢。”Sherlock说。这一次John附和了他。

“你想要合张影吗？”然后John主动问道，男生因为这个提议再一次陷入激动。他掏出手机调到自拍模式，站在Sherlock与John之间，屏幕中出现三个人的脸。

John凑近过去，看向镜头，发现画框的另一端，Sherlock严肃的表情占据着小半边屏幕。

“三——二——”男生数道。在他即将喊出“一”的前一刻，John悄悄伸手，从身后用力地拍了下Sherlock的屁股。快门按下，画面定格，小小的瞬间被长方形框住。而那上头有三张笑脸，在这个普通的傍晚，在同一帧光影之中，就这样被手机内置镜头里的精密零件转化为电子数据，永久保存起来。

 

END


End file.
